Lluvia de Mayo
by Kristoff-kun
Summary: Una carta en su remitente en China lo hace regresar a lugar que el destino lo obligó a abandonar; Ranma Saotome trae la lluvia ¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

SOLO UN INSTANTE.

Grandes nubes oscurecían toda la provincia de Nérima, presagio de una tormenta muy poco usual en esa época del año; Ranma Saotome caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad que tantos recuerdos le traían, ocho años habían pasado desde la última vez que caminó por esa calle en especial, la que daba directamente a la casa de Akane. Ahora era todo un hombre, no quedaba nada de aquel chico rebelde de dieciséis años que partiera ya hace tanto tiempo con destino desconocido, su mirada azul se había vuelto nostálgica y a la vez penetrante; reflejaba los tiempos duros que había pasado. Vestía las tradicionales ropas de los artistas marciales chinos, camisa blanca con botonadura negra y pantalones negros, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, él levantó su rostro al cielo, sintiendo el reconfortante tintinear del agua, hasta que finalmente la lluvia envolvió todo su cuerpo; después de varias semanas desde su salida de China, por fin la lluvia de mayo había llegado.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, como un caballo desbocado. -¿Sabes que a veces te odio?- Apretó su pecho como si con eso entendiera quien mandaba. -¡Kami-sama debería saber que los corazones son inservibles!- A cada paso que daba su ritmo cardiaco era mayor. -¡Es la última vez que te lo advierto, sigue así y te juro que te arrancaré de mi pecho!- ¡Maldita sea! – Relajó un poco la mano mientras con la otra estrujaba la carta que le estaba obligando a regresar al lugar donde su vida cambió para siempre. ¡Valor Ranma Saotome! ¡Solo serán unos días!-Levantó nuevamente la vista y leyó en el tablero del gran portón "RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO" se enderezó totalmente aumentando algunos centímetros más a su ya de por sí alta figura y se encamino hacia la casa principal.

-¡Buenas días! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-¿Ranma? ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!– Kasumi se adelantó a abrazarlo con cariño.

-¡Hola Kasumi! También me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Kasumi Tendo era ahora una hermosa joven de 27 años, tiempo en el cual se había convertido en una de las mujeres más codiciadas, pero su único amor era el Dr. Tofú quién aún no encontraba la manera de pedirle matrimonio.

-Pero si vienes empapado, espera un momento ¿Y Ranma-Chan?

Las facciones de Ranma se endurecieron y su mirada se ensombreció -Es historia antigua Kasumi, ya no hay más chica pelirroja.

-¡Vaya! Así que el hijo pródigo ha regresado a casa.

-¡Hola Nabiki! Gusto verte también- Sonando un poco irónico.

-¡Qué más da! Dame un fuerte abrazo ¡Ranma! Debo aceptar que te hemos extrañado mucho- Sus ojos se cristalizaron -¡Vaya que guapo!

Nabiki Tendo fue además de Akane de las que más habían resentido la partida de Ranma, no solo porque su negocio había desaparecido cuando él se fue, sino que tiempo después fue víctima del "Factor Ranma Saotome". Ese ¡No sé qué! Que lo hacía tan irresistible para las mujeres, había atrapado a la fría y calculadora Nabiki, motivo por el cual aún no tenía una relación formal con algún chico. Ranma le sonreía, se dio cuenta de lo bella que se había puesto, pero una voz familiar lo sacó de su pensamiento.

-¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Bienvenido!- Sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde está?- Dijo, mientras clavaba su mirada fría en la menor de las Tendo.

La desilusión se dibujó en el rostro de Akane, ahora a sus 24 años era sin lugar a dudas la más hermosa de las tres hermanas, su mirada se ensombreció y solo se limitó a señalarle el camino a su ex prometido. Ranma hizo hasta lo imposible por no demostrar sentimiento o turbación alguna ante ella, que llevaba un sugestivo pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y un top verde agua no menos provocador, que acentuaba su bella figura, Akane no acostumbraba usar maquillaje; pero en esta ocasión utilizó brillo en sus labios y sombreó un poco sus párpados de un color aguamarina, haciendo ver sus ojos marrones muy exóticos.

-¡Gracias!- Y sin voltearla a ver subió las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de Soun Tendo.

-¡Oye Ranma! necesitas tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa o vas a pescar un...

-Más tarde Kasumi. Gracias de nuevo.

Akane observaba la lluvia caer sobre el estanque y dando la espalda a sus hermanas.

-Así que terminó la maldición ¿Verdad Kasumi?

-Parece ser que sí, hermana- Tomándola por el hombro -Ten fe y no pierdas las esperanzas.

-Me odia Kasumi, sé que me odia, lo vi en sus ojos- Su ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Y que esperabas después de romper el compromiso por otro! Querías que llegara y te dijera que todo fue un malentendido y que lo olvidaras- Le cuestionó con rabia.

-¡Nabiki!- Gritó Kasumi.

-Tiene razón Kasumi, fui una estúpida, pero te juro que no pasó nada entre nosotros y muy tarde me di cuenta del error que cometí. Además Nabiki, tu tuviste mucho que ver en todo esto.

-No puedes culparme de nada, yo solo fui sincera con él, algo que no se podría decir de ti.

Sus ojos furiosos se encontraron fijamente, después de unos segundos desviaron la mirada, sabían del juego tan peligroso que habían montado ocho años atrás. Soun estaba postrado en su futón, una extraña enfermedad había hecho presa de él y se encontraba delicado, la carta que recibió Ranma en su remitente en China hablaba del estado de salud de su antiguo suegro y que quería verlo cuanto antes, pedimento al cual no pudo negarse por agradecimiento de todo el tiempo que estuvo viviendo bajo su techo, así que al enterarse partió inmediatamente hacia Nérima.

-¿Tío Soun?- Tomándolo de la mano.

-¡Sabía que vendrías!- Tocio aparatosamente.

-¡Dime Tío! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Que necesitas?

-Antes que nada dime como está ese malagradecido de Genma ¿Porque no ha venido a verme?

-¡Lo siento Tío!- Intercambió una mirada seria y de complicidad -Pienso que en verdad él hubiera querido estar aquí.

-¿Quieres decir que él?- Preguntó fríamente -¿Cómo fue? ¿Porque nunca me lo hicieron saber?

-Antes de irse me pidió guardar silencio, le hice una promesa, no podía romperla, solo te puedo asegurar que no sufrió- Detestó haberle mentido de esa forma a Soun.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella está bien, ahora vive conmigo en China.

-¿Sigue enfadada conmigo y mi pequeña Akane?

Ranma titubeó por un momento, la verdad era que su madre se negaba rotundamente a que él regresara a Nérima, estaba muy dolida, pero sobre todo con Akane, jamás pensó que tuviera ese comportamiento con su hijo.

-No te preocupes Tío, ella manda saludos a todos y pide por tu recuperación- Mintió nuevamente.

-Y dime hijo mío, que has hecho todos estos años, ahora te vez mucho más fuerte, ya eres todo un hombre.

-Entrenar siempre ha sido mi vida, he mejorado mucho y mis estudios en la Universidad están por concluir.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

-¡Dime Tío! ¿Por qué me has llamado?- Reclamó impaciente por saber la verdad.

-¿Sabes? Probablemente no salga de esta, mi viejo cuerpo ya no da para más.- Tomando sus manos -Prométeme que cuando muera te harás cargo del Dojo.

-¿Qué? Eso que me pides es imposible; Kasumi seguro no tardará en casarse con el Dr. Tofú y Nabiki pues, bueno de ella no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que planea y además Akane ¡Akane!- Encaró molesto a Soun -Tiene al imbécil de Takeda.

-La sigues amando ¿Cierto?

-Eso ya no importa Tío- Contestó tristemente- Pude pensar que sería Ryouga, pero de ese inútil de Takeda, jamás lo imaginé. Con el tiempo he aprendido a sobrellevarlo, creo que ya lo he superado.

-Ryouga, estaba tan desilusionado como tú, creo que ahora vive con Ukyo, tal vez con el tiempo se casen.

-El hecho es que Akane ya tiene su vida resuelta con otro- Interrumpió molesto -¿No encuentro el porqué de tu deseo?

-Hace unos días Aoki Takeda vino a pedir su mano, se casarán en un mes.

-¿Y te atreves a pedir que me haga cargo del Dojo?- Apretó con ira los puños -No lo entiendo, sabes que no me gustan los juegos, no permitiré que me utilicen nuevamente.

-Ranma, escúchame bien, todo esto es tuyo por derecho, yo así lo dispuse en mi testamento. Akane partirá con su marido ¡Sí! Pero mi escuela, la escuela que tu padre y yo creamos, tiene un solo heredero y ese eres tu ¡Es tu deber continuarla!

-Pero Tío Soun. Yo no puedo.

-¡Por favor! Piénsalo bien, antes de que me des tu respuesta definitiva.

-Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo que cambie mucho mi decisión- Encaminándose a la salida.

-Esto tiene que funcionar, debo unirlos antes de irme, es mi deber- Se repitió Soun.

-¡Cielos! En que lío me he metido, tal vez no pueda partir tan rápido como lo tenía planeado- Ranma caminó rumbo a la estancia, pero se detuvo frente a la recámara de Akane. Que ahora ya no tenía aquel horrible patito. Cientos de escenas empezaron a desfilar en su mente, buenos y malos momentos, por no decir peligrosos, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz angelical lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Cómo lo viste? ¿Está muy mal, cierto?

¡Genial! Pensó, mientras maldecía por lo bajo haberse encontrado nuevamente con ella -No te preocupes Akane, se pondrá bien- Dijo esto mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡Yo!- Intentó tocar su hombro pero percibía su tensión, así que intentó cambiar el tema -¿Y cómo está Tío Genma?

-¡Murió hace dos años!- Contestó con voz de ultratumba.

¡Idiota de mí! Se recrimino en el fondo -¡Yo en verdad lo siento!- Contestó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Gracias! Ahora si me permites debo salir, tengo asuntos pendientes- Y sin voltearla a ver, salió de la casa.

-¡Ohh, Ranma!- Susurró mientras con pies pesados entró a su habitación para iniciar una larga sesión de llanto en honor a su insensible ex prometido.

Los baños públicos se habían convertido en su lugar de meditación, desde que dejó la casa Tendo nunca volvió a disfrutar de las comodidades que allí tenía, a comparación de su madre a la que tenía perfectamente atendida en su casa en China, él pasaba muy poco tiempo ahí, su vida fue un poco más fija cuando decidió ingresar a la universidad, pero al llegar las vacaciones prefería pasar largos días viajando por toda China, de algún modo comprendió a Ryouga con sus eternos viajes por todo Japón, él ya conocía perfectamente lo que se sentía andar errante, sin saber lo que depara el destino y sin embargo a veces suele ser caprichoso, quién lo hubiera pensado, ahora había regresado al lugar donde todo comenzó.

-¡Aaahhhh! Ya me hacía falta relajarme un poco. ¡Demonios! debí saber que Tío Soun se traía algo entre manos, yo no puedo quedarme aquí, no debo. Si tan solo ella no me hubiera cambiado ¡Estúpida Akane! Nadie te hubiera amado como yo.

Dos horas después salió de los baños públicos, un poco más relajado y pensando cómo decirle a Soun que no aceptaría su propuesta, caminó algunas cuadras hasta que a lo lejos distinguió a una persona que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa perversa, haciendo brillar su colmillo. Una enorme nube ensombreció el lugar.

-Así que Ranma Saotome regresó a Nérima.

-¡Ryouga!- Tirando al piso sus utensilios de baño.

-¡Bien! es tiempo de saldar viejas cuentas ¿No lo crees Saotome?- Tronándose los dedos.

-¡Acepto tu desafío!- Estirando los músculos -¡Bien! comencemos.

Ranma corrió hacía Ryouga y le lanzó varias patadas, las cuales detuvo fácilmente; haciendo gala de destreza, el chico del colmillo tomó a su oponente de la camisa y lo arrojó contra un poste de luz, para después lanzar cientos de puñetazos y cada uno de ellos dio en su objetivo.

-¡Vamos Saotome! deja de jugar conmigo- Exigió sonriendo.

-De acuerdo ¡Veamos cuanto has progresado!- Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

De repente se irguió, tomando una posición que Ryouga nunca había visto; Tachi kata, que constituye la posición adoptada, que debe ser erguida y relajada, pero atenta en todo momento, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y el peso repartido por igual entre ambos pies, los cuales se asientan sobre toda la planta, pero con una ligera presión mayor sobre el área de los dedos, que son los impulsores de los movimientos y desplazamientos, pues el talón apenas roza el suelo.

-¿Un nuevo truco, no Saotome? ¡BAKUSAI TENKETSU!

Quiso sorprenderlo con "El punto de explosión", pero Ranma ya era muy superior a su contrincante y con suaves movimientos fue eludiendo uno a uno los ataques de Ryouga, quien desesperado utilizó su última carta.

-Como no te cansas de huir de mis ataques creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto- Una gran energía negativa comenzó a rodearlo, la gran bola de energía flotaba por encima de Ranma pero él ni siquiera le tomó importancia, solo se concentró en Ryouga.

-¡Máximo poder! ¡SHISHI HOKODAN!

De un movimiento vertiginoso Ranma se colocó frente a Ryouga y le aplicó un Teisho uchi (ataque con la base de la palma) En la base del mentón, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

-¡HIRYU SHOTEN HA!- Y el "Dragón Volador" terminó su obra, absorbiendo toda la energía negativa y lanzándola lejos en un remolino enorme.

-¿Ryouga?- Golpeando su rostro -¿Ryouga?

-¿Ehhh? ¿Qué?

-¡Despierta bella durmiente!

-¡Demonios!- Incorporándose -Debí saber que siempre tienes un "As" bajo la manga, ya extrañaba estos encuentros.- Sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Sí! Tenía mucho que no sudaba tanto.

-Pues bien Ranma Saotome ¡Bienvenido!- Ofreciéndole la mano.

-Como siempre, bastante raras tus bienvenidas.

Ambos comenzaron su marcha hacia el Uuchan's.

-Y dime ¿Llegó mi encargo a casa de Ukyo?

-¡Claro! Aún no puedo creer que lo consiguieras, en verdad estoy en deuda contigo.

-¡Olvídalo! para eso somos amigos ¿No? Y que pensó Akane sobre la repentina desaparición de "P-Chan"

-P-Chan desapareció de su vida, desde que tú partiste de Nérima.

-¡Entiendo! ¿Aún no lo has superado?

-¿Tu ya lo olvidaste?

-¡No! Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar Ryouga.

-¿Y perdonar?

Un silencio incómodo los acompañó camino al restaurante de Ukyo. -¿Perdonar?- Pensó Ranma. Durante su trayecto observó un edificio, con instalaciones muy completas, parecía un moderno centro deportivo.

-Interesante ¿Verdad?

-¿Cuando llegó esto aquí?

-Hace unos tres años, la corporación Takeda Inc. Lo edificó, es un mar de gente la que viene a este lugar para estar en forma.

-¿Takeda? ¡Ese gusano quiere adueñarse de todo Nérima!- El solo pronunciar su nombre le provocaba nauseas.

-¡Así es! solo algunos barrios y negocios no han caído en su poder, el "Uuchan's" y el "Nekohanten" a duras penas han sobrevivido.

-¿Y el Dojo Tendo?

-El Dojo Tendo lleva ocho años fuera de circulación- confesó con tristeza.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Akane? Ella debería de dar clases ahí.

-¿Quieres saber por qué P-Chan salió de su vida? ¡Sígueme!- Encaminándose a la puerta principal.

-¡Estás loco! no pienso entrar a un lugar edificado por esa sabandija.

Ryouga le clavó una mirada amenazadora -¡Sígueme! Es importante que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Ambos entraron al "Centro de Acondicionamiento Físico Takeda". Era impresionante la cantidad de salas que tenía el edificio, gimnasios, cientos de maestros enseñando aeróbicos, hermosas edecanes dando información en una amplia sala de estar, salón de pesas, natación, danza, un complejo que constaba de ocho pisos; todos equipados para toda clase de actividades, salas de nutrición deportiva, en fin toda una ciudad para la salud corporal y en el séptimo piso se llevó la impresión más desagradable de su vida, en un gran salón que asemejaba un antiguo Dojo de artes marciales, salían cantidad de voces, alguien del otro lado de la puerta estaba dando clases.

-No me digas que ese animal da clases de Artes Marciales- Ryouga le indicó con la cabeza que lo viera por sí mismo, abrió lentamente la puerta y observó a cientos de estudiantes escuchando a su Sensei, un joven rubio de tez blanca y complexión atlética, ambos entraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se colocaron en la parte trasera del Dojo.

-¡Ok! es momento de comenzar, como siempre la clase de principiantes e intermedios será impartida por "Tendo Sensei"

-¿Tendo Sensei? ¿Principiantes e intermedios? ¿Pero qué demonios?

-¡Si Ranma! Ella trabaja para él.

De una de las puertas contiguas salió Akane, con una malla deportiva color azul cobalto, que cubría desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos, todos los alumnos se inclinaron ofreciéndole el saludo tradicional de combate. Uno de los estudiantes se percató de dos nuevos alumnos, o al menos eso pensó y al observarlos detenidamente los reconoció.

-¿Ranma Saotome?- Gritó un joven delgado.

-¿Hiroshi? ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡Akane Sensei! ¿Te dice algo?

-¡Eres un pervertido!- Lo amenazó golpeando su cabeza.

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué sucede allá atrás?

Takeda echó una ojeada hacia aquel lugar, Akane ya había observado a Ranma y se sonrojó apenada por haber sido descubierta, Takeda al reconocer a Ryouga, sonrió triunfante pero al reconocer a Ranma sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal, pero su personalidad altiva lo sacó adelante.

-¡Ryouga Hibik! ¿Por fin aceptaste ser uno de mis instructores?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños ¡Animal!- Sonrió arrogante mostrando su colmillo.

-¿Y tú Ranma Saotome? ¿Dime que haces aquí? ¿Te inscribiste a mi curso de artes marciales?

Sin perder el temple, con una mirada de hielo se fue acercando al rubio, lo analizó de arriba hacia abajo -¿Y crees que una sabandija como tu podría enseñarme algo?-

Los estudiantes observaban incrédulos como su Sensei era insultado por aquel desconocido -¿Que dices infeliz?- Balbuceó enfurecido.

Ranma miró con un dejo de decepción a Akane -Así que por esto abandonaste el Dojo Tendo, no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido Akane-

-¡Ranma! No lo entenderías- Apretó impotente sus puños, ella hubiera querida allí mismo explicarle todo, pero no era tan sencillo.

-No te preocupes Akane, tú ya has tomado tu decisión, tenía pensado irme pero tengo muchos pendientes que cerrar en Nérima ¡Adiós, Akane Tendo!-

-¡Ranma, espera!- La voz se escuchó como un susurro que Ranma no alcanzó a escuchar, o simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Decepcionado dio media vuelta y miró de reojo al chico del colmillo.

-¡Vámonos Ryouga!

-¡A donde crees que vas! Debes pagar por la ofensa que acabas de hacer a esta institución-

-¿Que dices? .Tu deberías pedir perdón a las artes marciales y largarte de aquí.

-¡Infeliz!

Aoki se abalanzo como una furia sobre Ranma quien con gráciles pasos en retirada esquivó todos los ataques de su contrincante, jugó unos minutos con él hasta que lo vio jadear por faltarle el aire, mientras el chico de coleta parecía danzar por todos lados.

-No puedo creer que una persona que se hace llamar "Sensei" pierda tan rápido el control.

Aoki gimió impotente pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y tomando nuevamente su aire autoritario se colocó a un lado de Akane y la abrazó, quien inmediatamente sintió sus músculos tensarse por la cercanía de ese maldito hombre.

-Sigues siendo muy bueno, me gustaría que fueras instructor de esta institución, porque dentro de un mes Akane y yo nos casaremos y necesitaré a alguien que siga dando clases aquí, en lo que dura mi luna de miel ¿Cierto mi amor?

Aoki besó la mejilla de Akane quién permaneció tranquila y cabizbaja a su lado. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado el aura de Ranma inundó el Dojo, pero pasados unos segundos, relajó su postura y se dirigió a ambos con esa mirada que guarda para sus amigos especiales -¡Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero debo negarme ya tengo mi propio Dojo!

-¡Idiota! Crees que esa pocilga pueda competir con mi sofisticado centro de...

Ranma lo interrumpió y con voz enérgica se dirigió a todos los estudiantes, pero sobre todo miró directamente a los ojos de Aoki.

-Mi Dojo enseñará clases de verdad y enseñará a los estudiantes a ser excelentes artistas marciales y no arremedos como los que hacen aquí ¡Ustedes deciden! ¡Vámonos Ryouga!

Muchos estudiantes se observaban unos a otros sin saber qué hacer, algo se había despertado dentro de ellos, algo que les hacía querer seguir al chico de la coleta; Akane dibujó una media sonrisa en su bello rostro. Como resultado de tan extraño reencuentro entre Ranma Saotome y Aoki Takeda la mitad de los estudiantes salieron inmediatamente de allí.

-¡Idiotas! Pronto regresaran aquí y les cobraré lo doble para volverlos a aceptar.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- Abofeteándolo -Ranma pronto te dará tu merecido y no sabes cómo disfrutaré viendo cómo te aplasta ¡Yo también me largo de aquí!

-¡Heyy! ¿Olvidas esto?- Aoki saco un sobre y lo agitó frente al rostro enfurecido de Akane -Esto mi querida Akane te obliga a casarte conmigo y a prácticamente ser mi esclava.

-No me seguirás chantajeando con eso, ya lo perdí una vez y no lo pienso dejar ir de nuevo.

-¡Te pesará Akane Tendo!

Akane salió del lugar rápidamente haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de Takeda, en tanto Ranma, seguido de Ryouga y de Hiroshi caminaban rumbo al Dojo Tendo, la visita con Ukyo debía esperar.

-Debiste ver su cara de tonto cuando salieron ustedes dos.

-¿Miedo acaso? ¡Ah! La vida es buena ¡Cierto Ranma! ¿Ranma?

Ranma caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con los puños apretados y con la mirada inyectada de un instinto asesino.

-¿Ranma? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Espérenme aquí un momento.

-¿Y ahora?

Hiroshi preguntó confundido a Ryouga, quien solo encogió los hombros. Ranma brinco la reja de un lote baldío y de pronto un gran resplandor iluminó gran parte de la ciudad, seguido de una gran explosión, Akane que corría para darle alcance sintió la gran cantidad de ki negativo que emanaba de ese lugar sigilosamente se acercó y vio a su ex prometido rodeado por una gran zanja con la mirada clavada al piso, como años atrás vio a Ryouga después de perfeccionar el ""SHISHI HOKODAN"", sendas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Akane lo observó desde las sombras le dolía verlo de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan triste y sobre todo tan decepcionado de ella la heredera del "TENDO MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU", tenía que enfrentarlo y aclarar muchas cosas pero no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacerlo, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las calles nubladas de Nérima.

-Hasta que aprendí el "Rugido del León"—Dijo Ranma mientras levantaba la mirada y allí tan SOLO POR UN INSTANTE le pareció ver la figura de su padre, se talló fuertemente los ojos y al mirar nuevamente había desaparecido. Ryouga e Hiroshi llegaron rápidamente.

-¿Ranma, estas bien?

-¡Ryouga! ¿Todavía crees que me debes algo?

-Te lo dije y lo repito estoy en deuda contigo.

-Ayúdame a hacer del Dojo Tendo el mejor.

-¡Te doy mi palabra!

Y apretando sus manos en un saludo, ambos hicieron un pacto de amigos, como hace muchos años Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome también lo hicieran.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO...

La puerta corrediza del Dojo Tendo chilló literalmente cuando Ranma con algo de esfuerzo la abrió después de ocho largos años.

-¡Vaya que esta echo una pocilga, Kasumi!

-Desde tu partida no se había vuelto a abrir

-¿Porque? ¿Por que lo dejó abandonado?

-La misma pregunta me he hecho, nunca me ha dicho la verdad, lo único que nos dijo fue solo que ya no tenía los ánimos como para volver a entrar aquí, desde que te fuiste nunca volvió a ser la misma, ya no habla con nosotras, de hecho sabemos poco de sus actividades fuera de esta casa.

El Dojo Tendo estaba completamente lleno de polvo, muchas partes de la duela se habían levantado, por acción de la humedad y del calor que sin un debido mantenimiento, hacen estragos en la madera, varias ventanas parchadas, el altar principal roto, los letreros con los fundamentos del "TENDO MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU".(Artes marciales estilo todo vale Tendo) Deteriorados, tal vez las ratas se encargaron de ellos, era increíble pensar que toda la casa estuviera tan perfectamente aseada por manos de Kasumi y que solo el Dojo, al entrar pareciera como si se encontrara en un mundo a parte de la demás casa.

-¡Bueno! Manos a la obra, tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

-¿Ranma?

-¿Dime?

-He estado pensando que si en verdad Akane y tu, ya no...es decir si ustedes nunca...- Las mejillas de Kasumi se inyectaron de un color escarlata - Claro me gustaría que se comprometieran nuevamente, pero si fuera imposible, yo...

Ranma comprendió lo que ella quería decirle y sellando sus labios con uno de sus dedos. -No es necesario Kasumi, no me iré de aquí, he tomado una decisión y este Dojo será el mejor de todo Japón, no importa el tiempo que tarde, nada tiene que ver con comprometerme con alguna de ustedes, no tienes que sacrificar nada conmigo. Te lo juro, no me iré.

Kasumi sonrió de forma extraña, no podría decirse si feliz, o decepcionada.

-Gracias Ranma en verdad es un alivio tenerte de vuelta- He inesperadamente beso su mejilla -Te llamo a la hora de la cena.

Kasumi se perdió rumbo a la cocina dejando a Ranma con una idea loca en su cabeza, sonrojado se dio unos pequeños golpes en las mejillas –No metas ideas a tu cabeza, ¡baka!

-Si yo decir "WODA AIREN" ¿Tu decir?

-¿Shampoo?

-¡ERROR! Tu decir "Shampoo mi amor" ¡Que feliz ser por que tu regresar!

-Gracias Shampoo a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente unos segundos, segundos que a un chico de lentes le parecieron horas. Se aclaró la garganta y le recriminó a Ranma sus arrumacos.

-¡Eres un aprovechado de lo peor!

-¡Mousse!

-No quería venir, pero solo Kami-sama sabrá lo que intentes hacerle a mi hermosa Shampoo, ahora que no tienes compromiso.

-¡Shampoo no ser de tu propiedad!

Y como un "deja vu nostálgico" le arrojó un balde de agua fría que salió de la nada dejando a Mousse parado, sorprendido y empapado. -¡Rayos, yo olvidar!- Y su Bómbori asesino se alojó en la cabeza del pobre chico de lentes -Ser la costumbre- Ranma se rió con ganas todo aquello lo llenaba de nostalgia.

-¡Tan románticos como siempre!

-Y a mi no me vas a abrazar también ¿Ran-chan?

-¡U-Chan!

-Eres de lo peor, ni siquiera fuiste a saludarme al "Uchan's"

-Lo siento hubo cambio de planes a última hora, pero ¿Que están haciendo todos aquí?

Una voz salió de uno de los costados del Dojo, era Nabiki Tendo acompañada de Ryouga.

-Yo los llamé.

-¿Pero?

-Necesitarás ayuda para hacer funcionar nuevamente el Dojo, además yo me haré cargo de la parte financiera, tengo algunos contactos que nos pueden ayudar a conseguir el material necesario para restaurar todo, algo de publicidad, etc.

-¡Nabiki!- Ranma anido sus manos en las suyas conmovido, desde el fondo de su corazón se lo agradeció. Nabiki se sonrojo al contacto de las manos del chico de coleta -¡Ya deja! .Que no creas que es gratis, me darás un porcentaje de los ingresos por tus clases – ¡Cielos Nabiki! eres especialista en romper momentos tiernos- Meneó la cabeza con resignación.

-Lo siento querido, negocios son negocios.

-Bueno que esperamos ¡Manos a la obra! – Ordeno Ryouga, todos los chicos iniciaron la fase de reconstrucción del Dojo Tendo y una sombra detrás de uno de los cerezos del patio los observaba complacida.

-¡Gracias Ranma! gracias por regresar y continuar con lo que yo tuve que dejar pendiente, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Y sin más, Akane regresó a la casa a visitar a su padre.

-Papá ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Akane? .Mi pequeña ¡Pasa!

Akane se colocó junto a su padre y tomo sus manos -Espero no incomodarte, ¿Como sigues?

-Bien hija, me he sentido mucho mejor.

-Es por que Ranma esta aquí ¿Verdad?.

-Me conoces tan bien.

Soun tendo suspiró; Akane se sintió feliz, hacía ya mucho que no veía sonreír a su padre.

-Dime Akane ¿Podrías hacerle un favor a este viejo?

-Claro Papá, sabes que no puedo negarte nada y no vuelvas a decir que eres viejo por que no es cierto.

-¡Dime que fue lo que paso!

-¿Que pasó con que?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¡Habla conmigo hija!

Akane muy nerviosa agachó la mirada, evitando ver los ojos inquisidores de su padre.

-Yo...Lo siento Papá no se ha que te refieres.

-¡Hija! Sígueme.

Soun se levanto de su futón, estiró un poco sus extremidades ya muy deterioradas por su enfermedad, acción que Akane inmediatamente quiso reprender.

-Pero Papá, sabes que el Dr. Tofú dijo que nada de esfuerzos.

-No te preocupes, será un pequeño paseo por la casa, solo eso ¡Anda! dale la mano a tu padre, como cuando eras pequeña y te acompañaba a la escuela.

-¡Ay! ¡Papá!

Akane lo tomó de la mano y recargó la cabeza en su hombro y una tímida lágrima rodó por su rostro, sería muy difícil seguir viviendo sin él en la casa, ya lo había comprobado con su madre, no sabía si soportaría perderlo también, el Dr. Tofú les había dicho que su salud estaba muy minada y que solo el tiempo diría como evolucionaba su enfermedad, la verdad era que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, lentamente bajaron las escaleras y al salir de la estancia, observaron gran movimiento de personas en el Dojo. Soun miró la escena feliz.

-Lo sabía, se quedará, él es un gran muchacho ¿Cierto Akane?

-¡Si Papá! ¡Claro que lo es!

Akane se sonrojó al observarlo trabajar en el Dojo, se veía tan varoníl, tan maduro y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente como cuando eran prometidos. Soun la miraba feliz, su hija nuevamente volvía a sonreir, ese chico tenía el don de alegrar cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, así que por el bien de su hija y del futuro de la familia Tendo, tenía que saber lo que realmente había pasado aquel terrible día en que Ranma decidió marcharse, se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó serio a su hija.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Por que te quieres casar con Aoki?

-Papá yo...

Soun debía ser cuidadoso asi que observando el cielo trató de relajar un poco a su hija para que le confiara su secreto.

-Mira, tenía mucho que no veía un atardecer como este-

El cielo estaba plagado de colores amarillo pardo y naranja, las nubes tenían matices dorados en sus contornos, que iban opacándose conforme el sol lentamente moría en el horizonte y mientras veían este espectáculo Akane suspiró y decidió por fin hablar.

-Esta bien Papá, siéntate, quiero contarte una historia.

COLEGIO FURINKAN OCHO AÑOS ANTES.

-¡Atención clase! El día de hoy daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno en nuestra preparatoria, él acaba de llegar desde Tokio.

El joven estaba a punto de presentarse cuando la puerta del salón se abrió tempestivamente; Akane y Ranma como siempre tarde.

-¡Proo..fesor! ¿Nos permite pasar?

-No puedo creerlo tarde otra vez, señorita Tendo, los dos castigados ¡Afuera!

-¡Ranma no baka! Lo volviste ha hacer.

-¿Que? Pero si esta vez tu te levantaste tarde.

-He dicho ¡AFUERA!

Ranma de mala gana iba ha salir del salón cuando notó como Aoki y Akane intercambiaban miradas y sonreían tímidamente.

-¿Que no escuchaste? Nos dijeron afuera- Tomándola del brazo.

-Ya voy, no me jales

Ya en la hora del refrigerio Akane estaba platicando como era su costumbre con sus amigas, mientras que Ranma era parte de un juego de Soccer en el patio posterior y Aoki lentamente se acercó a las chicas.

-Hola que tal ¿Me puedo robar a su amiga un momento?

Yuka y Sayuri intercambiaron miradas pícaramente en tanto Akane no comprendía que rayos les pasaba a esas dos.

-¡Claro por nosotras no te detengas!

-Creo que no nos han presentado.

-¡Ah si! Eres el chico nuevo.

-Aoki Takeda, para servirte.

-Akane Tendo.

Con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo una Tendo tiene bastó para que aquel jovenzuelo deseara aún más tenerla.

-¡Y dime Akane! Perdón el atrevimiento, el viernes tendré una pequeña reunión en mi casa a las 8:00 P.M., y me encataria que fueras; es solo para tratar de familiarizarme con mis compañeros.

-Aoki, me siento honrada, espero que Ranma quiera ir.

-¿Ranma? .Ah si, el chico que por su culpa llegaste tarde el día de hoy ¿Que es precisamente de ti?

-¿Eh? Pues veras él- (Se supone que mi prometido el muy idiota que no sabe de mis sentimientos) Contesto para sus adentros- ¡Amigo! eso es ¡Somos amigos!

Mintió todavía molesta por los eventos de esa mañana, el chico sonrió con malicia y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pulsera de oro con un pequeño tigre en bajorelieve.

-Mira es un regalo para ti.

Akane frunció el seño que clase de persona regala pulseras de oro a un desconocido y con toda la experiencia que tenia en objetos malditos, novias celosas y toda clase de situaciones fantásticas y misteriosas, vamos su prometido se convierte en chica con el agua fría.

-¿Pero porque? Es muy hermosa pero no puedo aceptarla.

-Por favor, es una costumbre familiar, para que seamos amigos.

-¡No! Lo siento no puedo.

El instinto de Akane la alertó del peligro que corría con ese chico, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás buscando a Ranma con la mirada, pero se encontró con la cercanía y los ojos verdes de aquel chico de cabellera rubia y en el extraño prendedor en forma de tigre que llevaba en su camisa; Aoki aprovechó esos segundos de titubeo para tomar su muñeca y con un fuerte agarre colocarle la pulsera. Al contacto de la pulsera con la muñeca de Akane inmediatamente sintió como si extrajeran su alma del cuerpo, su conciencia había sido capturada por la joya y ahora su cuerpo era un recipiente vacío a las órdenes de Aoki.

-¿Podrás ir a la reunión?

-¡Si!

-¡Que bien! Entonces creo que a Ranma no le importará que vayas ¿Cierto? Te estaré esperando ¡Adios!

Besó su mejilla y se alejó lentamente -Claro que te estaré esperando, Akane Tendo, es hora de comenzar con mi plan-

-¡Si, te veo después! Bueno de todos modos a Ranma no le importará a donde vaya.

Su conciencia atrapada en la pulsera escuchaba las palabras que salían de su boca, no podía creer que dijera aquello. Y a la hora de la salida.

-¿Nos vamos Akane? ¿Akane?

-¿Eh? Si, si, vámonos.

Camino a casa Ranma notó lo distante y distraída que se encontraba, no se percató de la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca, por lo que decidió investigar lo que le pasaba.

-¿Te sientes bien Akane?

-¡Si claro!

-Oye, en verdad te sientes bien.

-¿Si verdad? Muy gracioso.

(Pero que demonios) Pensó Ranma, se colocó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, la tomo por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Akane! Debo confesarte que amo a Shampoo y hemos decidido partir rumbo a China, crees que haya algún impedimento.

Ranma rápidamente la soltó y espero en posición de defensa el contra ataque del temible mazo de Akane.

-¿Eh? Ah si, esta bien como tu quieras.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?

-Nada ¿Por que lo dices? Y deja de mirarme así.

-Te hablo y ni siquiera me pones atención.

-No es cierto, yo siempre estoy atenta a la cantidad de estupideces que salen de tu boca.

-¿Segura? Entonces que te acabo de decir hace unos momentos.

Ranma la miró fijamente y cruzo sus brazos; Akane muy nerviosa no tenía la menor idea de lo que le había comentado antes.

-Oye me ofendes ¿Que te hace pensar que no te escucho?

-¿Que me hace pensar? Pero si te acabo de decir que amo a Shampoo y que me voy a China con ella, todavía sigo aquí con los pies en la tierra.

(Te tengo... _pensó_...Sacando el mazo) ¡Claro! Ahora ya lo sé, te voy a dar lo que te gusta ¡Ranma no baka!

-No, no, espera, era broma yo solo… ¡Estoy volaaaaaaaanddoooooo!

Enfundo su mazo, no tuvo más que aceptar que tenía razón, desde que Aoki le diera la pulsera ella no estaba pensando claramente.

-¡Baka! Cielos tiene razón, que me esta pasando, no puedo dejar de pensar en Aoki- Pero no entiendo el no es ni la mitad de guapo que…. _Ese idiota, me dijo que ama a Shampoo y que se va a China con ella, espera a que te ponga las manos encima Ranma Saotome, un momento lo dije o lo pensé..._

CASA TENDO

-¡Ay..Ay..Ay! Mi espalda, creo que esta vez si me rompió algo. Que demonios le estará pasando. Esto no me esta gustando nada y ese mequetrefe rubio ¿De donde salió?

-¿Enojado?

-¿Que? ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Perdona la descortesía, mi nombre es Aoki Takeda, solo estoy observando el lugar, es todo...

-¿Pero con permiso de quién?

-¡Ranma, es un compañero de ustedes! ¿Verdad? Quería hablar con Akane.

-Pero Kasumi, como lo dejaron entrar así como si nada y además que tienes que hablar con Akane.

-¿Aoki?

-¡Hola Akane! No me habías dicho que él se quedaba aquí.

Visiblemente apenada Akane no entendía por que no simplemente mandaba a volar a aquel chico. Su conciencia quería darle su merecido decirle que ella tenía un prometido, pero simplemente algo superior a sus fuerzas le impedía hacerlo.

-Es que nuestros padres son amigos y bueno, ellos estarán por un tiempo aquí.

-¿Que? ¡Oye Akane! ¡.Auuchhh!

Ranma fue silenciado por un par de ganchos discretos en el hígado.

-Bueno no importa solo vengo a darte la dirección de mi casa, para lo de mañana, es que en la escuela olvidé ese pequeño detalle.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

-¿Lo de mañana? Y se puede saber lo que harán mañana.

-¿Eh? Nada en especial, solo quiere que lo ayude a estudiar y ponerlo al tanto de lo que hemos visto hasta el día de hoy- Mintió -.

-¡Ajá! Estudiar, como no.

Kasumi inocentemente comenzó a reir, no sabía el alcance de aquella situación.

-¿Que? ¿Celoso?

-¿Celoso, yo? Ya quisiera una Kawaiikune como tu, que estuviera celoso.

-¡BAKA!

Y la combinación letal hizo su aparcición "Mazo+cabeza de Ranma=oscuridad" Ranma solo vio los pies de Akane alejarse de ahí, después se desmayó.

VIERNES EN EL COLEGIO FURINKAN...

El día había transcurrido normal, incluso Akane había estado muy platicadora con Ranma, no sabía con certeza el por que de tanta felicidad, pero no le importaba, era muy lindo que ella fuera así de vez en cuando, así que decidió no investigar más, lo raro era que el odioso de Aoki al parecer no había hecho nada por acercarse a ella, de hecho no se había aparecido por ahí en todo el día, lo cierto era que sentía unos celos irracionales cuando él intentaba hablarle, no era como con Ryouga, era diferente, como si sintiera que su relación estaba en peligro, estaba en ese pensamiento cuando un hombre extraño con una cicatriz en el ojo se le acercó, inmediatamente supo que habría problemas.

-¿Eres Ranma Saotome?

-¡Si! ¿Que quieres?

-Debo entregarte esto.

Recibió un sobre inmediatamente busco con la mirada al extraño pero se había marchado.

-Bueno, veamos.

 _"_ _Ranma Saotome….Tengo en mi poder a Nabiki Tendo, así que no intentes nada raro o lo pasará muy mal, te espero en el Templo Tsu. Esto es entre tu, yo y Nabiki así que no trates de jugar sucio o te arrepentirás"_

-¿Que es esto, una broma? Buscaré a Nabiki.

En la azotea del Furikan Nabiki y Aoki parecían estar cerrando un trato.

-Bien Aoki el trabajo está hecho, págame.

-No tan rápido Nabiki Tendo, como se que estarás ahí para que Ranma te vea.

-Oye que estas diciendo, este es un juego muy peligroso, creo que como broma ya fue suficiente.

-No Nabiki, el juego apenas comienza, llévensela de aquí.

4 ninjas salieron de las escaleras, la narcotizaron y amordazaron, pero antes de llevársela, recibieron una orden mortal.

-¡Mátenlo! ¡Desaparézcanlo! Pero no quiero que regrese aquí.

Ya eran pasadas de la 6 P.M. y ni Nabiki ni Ranma habían regresado aún de la escuela; Akane como era lógico estaba muy preocupada, pero una extraña sensación recorría todo su ser, como si no debiera de preocuparse y pensar única y exclusivamente en Aoki.

-¿Donde se habrá metido ese Baka? Bueno no creo que ni él ni Nabiki estén en problemas, ahora solo debo preocuparme en agradar a Aoki _...¿Por que dije eso? Como puedo estar tan tranquila, ellos nunca se ausentan así de la casa)..._

La pulsera seguía haciendo un excelente trabajo sobre la voluntad de Akane cuando trataba de salir del control, comenzaba a brillar suprimiendo sus deseos.

-¿Akane? Un chico te busca.

-Gracias Kasumi, enseguida bajo.

-Oye Akane, papá y tío Genma están preocupados por Nabiki y Ranma ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-Creo que iban a salir juntos, tenían un asunto pendiente, no han de tardar- Mintió.

-¡Ya veo! – Kasumi nunca se lo creyó, su hermana jamás los dejaría solos, ella sospechaba ligeramente de los sentimientos de Nabiki hacia Ranma pero no se atrevió a meterse más en el tema -Que te diviertas y por favor cuídate.

Akane se puso un vestido entallado desde el cuello, sin mangas y con una abertura que iniciaba desde la parte media del muslo y caía hasta la altura de sus pies, en color negro, decorado con dragones plateados, una belleza pensaría cualquier mortal, bajó sensual, incitante por las escaleras, nunca se había comportado así, definitivamente algo extraño le pasaba y la pulsera brilló nuevamente.

-¡Que hermosa te ves!

-Gracias ¿En verdad te gustó? Y que haces aquí, no se suponía que debería llegar a tu casa.

-Un caballero debe recoger siempre a la dama en su casa.

-Que amable eres ¿Nos vamos?

-Después de ti ¡Oye! ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-¡Claro cariño! Confía en mi- Akane coqueteo con Aoki y como si de un sueño se tratara se vio a ella misma sustrayendo unos documentos de la caja fuerte del cuarto del señor Tendo _…_ _.¿Por que tomé estos papeles?..._

-¿Esa es mi chica?

Nodoka preocupada por la tardanza de su hijo fue a la casa principal de los Tendo esperando encontrarlo allí, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar a su futura nuera del brazo de otro hombre.

-¿Akane a donde vas tan elegante? Y donde esta Ranma.

-¿Ranma? ¿Quien es Ranma? Nos vemos más tarde tía Nodoka.

-Pero Akane, tu ya estas comprometida. No puedes hacer esto.

-Lo siento, pero yo amo a otro hombre ¿Nos vamos Aoki?

Takeda sonrió descaradamente su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, pronto todo sería suyo y así podría terminar con su tan anciada venganza.

-¡Claro!

Nodoka se quedó con un palmo de narices, no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, inmediatamente recordó a su marido y al señor Tendo.

-¿Akane? Esto lo debe saber Genma y Soun.

TEMPLO TSU.

Ranma caminaba cautelosamente, había buscado por todo el Furinkan a Nabiki y ni un rastro de ella, ni siquiera pudo avisarle a alguien, así que no le quedó otra más que ir solo.

-¡Demonios! Esto esta muy silencioso, no me gusta nada.

Una estrella ninja pasó rozando su rostro, incrustándose en el gran Buda del templo y de la nada cuatro figuras de negro, salieron al paso, uno de ellos llevaba a una inconsciente Nabiki en los brazos. Reconoció al hombre que le había entregado el sobre, esa cicatriz en el ojo era inconfundible.

-Déjenla en paz y nos quitamos de problemas.

Por toda respuesta consiguió que tres de aquellos ninjas se le echaran encima, a pesar de la gran habilidad de Ranma, tenía bastantes problemas en controlarlos, había dejado fuera de combate a dos de ellos, pero el tercero con un movimiento vertiginoso, cortó su muslo y su antebrazo con su katana y estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, el cuarto ninja era aún más grande que los otros tres, sonrió malévolo al darse cuenta que su enemigo estaba malherido y dejando a Nabiki en el templo principal, se dispuso a dar fin a su obra.

-Es tiempo de que te reúnas en el más allá con tus antepasados.

-¡ _Maldita sea ya no puedo más!_ Vamos inténtalo infeliz.

El ninja desenvainó su katana y corrió hacia Ranma quién comenzó a tambalearse por la sangre perdida, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y luchaba desesperadamente por no caer inconsciente, sus músculos ya no le respondían. Estaba a punto de recibir el golpe mortal cuando una pañoleta amarilla golpeó el brazo del ninja, fracturándolo, rápidamente fue acabado por aquel extraño chico del colmillo, a lo lejos Ranma escuchó una voz familiar, antes de caer desmayado.

-Como siempre metido en problemas ¿Verdad afeminado?

-¡ ..ki búscala!

-¿Ranma? ¡Despierta! Vamos amigo no juegues conmigo.

Por primera vez en tantos años de conocerse Ryouga se preocupó por su contrincante, nunca lo había visto realemente derrotado y sangrando profusamente.

-¡Cielos!

Cerca de las 12 de la noche Akane era acompañada por Aoki, tomados de las manos y riendo alegremente en la penumbra, camino a la casa Tendo.

-Aoki, te lo agradezco, pasé una velada increíble.

-Eso y más te mereces, espero que se repita seguido ¿Hablarás con tu prometido hoy?

-No lo aceptará tan fácilmente.

-Vamos mi amor solo háblalo con tu padre y rompe el compromiso, si aún así se niega dile que Mitsue Takeda, por fin reclama el cumplimiento, recuerda que le dio su palabra a mi padre.

-¿Pero por que nunca me lo dijo antes? Y me comprometió con el estúpido de Ranma, todo este tiempo perdido y sin saber de ti..

-Ese tiempo lo podemos recuperar.

Ya en la puerta de la casa Tendo y antes de que Akane entrara, la tomó del talle y lentamente la fue acercando a su rostro, en un principio estaba ansiosa, dispuesta a entregar sus labios, pero conforme se acercaba a ella una sensación de repulsión inundó su cuerpo.

-¡Espera! Ya es muy tarde y mi padre podría salir, además Ranma podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Yo no me preocuparía por él pequeña Akane, pero si es tu deseo, te veo mañana- Besó su mejilla y se despidió no sin antes sonreir de forma tétrica.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Akane, por Kami-sama ¿Por que tardaste tanto?

-¿Kasumi? Lo siento no medí el tiempo y...

-Solo te estaba esperando, debemos ir al hospital.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Nabiki?

-No, Ranma está muy grave, todos nos esperan allá.

…..¿ _Ranma? ¿Que le pasó, debo ir, estar con él..._..-Pero Kasumi si todos están allá no veo por que debería de ir, además estoy rendida.

La pulsera brillaba nuevamente y Kasumi estaba realmente furiosa por la actitud de su hermana menor.

-Akane, él es tu prometido, debes estar a su lado.

-Ya no Kasumi, no lo será más.

-Te desconozco Akane, no sé quién eres.

-¿Akane? No puedo creerlo, el está muy grave, arriesgó su vida por salvar a Nabiki y es todo lo que puedes decir..

-¿Ryouga?... _Que estoy haciendo, quiero ir, quiero estar con él pero no puedo, ¿Que me esta pasando?.._.Espero que comprenda cuando le digas que he decidido romper nuestro compromiso.

-¡No, Akane! Eso se lo dirás tu en persona, aunque te lleve arrastrando al hospital ¡Kasumi, vámonos!-

-¡Sí!

-¡No me pueden obligar!

-¡Claro que puedo!

Ryouga tocó un punto de presión y Akane se desmayó, cargándola en sus brazos se alejaron rápidamente hacia el hospital.

HOSPITAL DE NERIMA.

-Mi hija nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así Saotome.

-Lo siento Tendo tampoco yo lo comprendo, pero Nodoka así me lo dijo.

-Hablaré muy seriamente con ella.

-Señor Tendo aquí están.

-Akane hija, despierta ¿Que le paso? La mala noticia la puso así ¿Cierto?

-Digamos que así fue, papá.

-¿Como sigue?

-Muy mal ó mucha sangre, sus cortes fueron muy profundos y la fiebre no ha y Nodoka están con él, en su delirio sigue llamando a Akane.

- _Maldita sea, como decirle que Akane ya no lo ama.._.¿Puedo pasar?

-No por el momento, ya somos muchos, debemos dejar trabajar libremente a los médicos. Será mejor tratar de despertar a Akane.

-¡Oh claro!- Discretamente tocó un lugar cerca de su cuello y Akane despertó.

-¿Eh que? ¿Donde estoy?

-Hija que bueno que despiertas ¡Buu! ¡Buu!

-¡Papá! Tenemos que hablar.

Akane tuvo una plática muy seria con Soun diciéndole que el compromiso debía terminar, que ahora estaba segura de amar a otro hombre y que nada en este mundo la haría cambiar de opinión, cuando habló con Nodoka y Genma, la desilusión de ambos por poco hace que se arrepintiera, pero la pulsera estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo y la voluntad de Akane era totalmente controlada por Aoki.

-Hija. Tu deber es hablar con Ranma, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensar en lo que hará.

Muy dentro de sí misma, sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que su autodefensa se activó, dentro de su corazón no podía dejar a Ranma, lo amaba mucho, pero su voluntad no le pertenecía, esa batalla que se llevaba acabo entre su cabeza y su corazón, la había perdido el amor.

-No debe pasar nada, ya no tiene ese derecho, hablaré ahora mismo con él.

-No te molestes Akane, lo he oído todo.

Ranma estaba tambaleante en la puerta del cuarto. Nodoka y Nabiki trataron inútilmente de detenerlo.

-¿Ranma?...¿Q _ue he hecho?._...Pues así es, lo siento Ranma, tarde o temprano lo hubieras sabido.

-Solo dime ¿Por que? ¿Que hice mal?.

…. _Por favor alguien que me ayude..Ranma ayúdame.._...-Amo a otro hombre, amo a Aoki.

Ranma abrió los ojos, y apretó sus manos fuertemente, era visible el dolor que sentía y nuevamente se desvaneció por el esfuerzo; Ryouga agachó la mirada; Nabiki tenía la boca abierta, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y trató reclamarle a Akane.

-Pero si Aoki fue el que planeó todo esto, él mismo me secuestró como puedes decir que amas ha alguien así..

-Ella tomó su decisión- Interrumpió Nodoka con una voz de rencor -Señor Tendo agradezco el tiempo que cuidó de mi marido y mi hijo, a partir de hoy él regresará a mi casa y el compromiso está oficialmente roto.

-Entiendo.

-Papá no puedes permitir esto…Desesperada pidió Nabiki...

… _No por favor, no soy yo, alguien que me despierte, si...esto es un sueño no puede ser realidad..._ Bueno, si me permiten regreso a casa, ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

-No esto no esta no se irá, no se irá.

Nabiki empezó a llorar, en tanto Ryouga y Kasumi observaron la triste escena, nunca pensaron que pasaría algo así.

-¡Diablos! Esta es la oportunidad que siempre espere, pero no así, no así.

Ranma estuvo hospitalizado un día más, la mañana del domingo Nabiki y Nodoka esperaban en la entrada del hospital a que fuera dado de alta.

-¿Esta decidido tía? ¿Se irán de Nérima?

-Así es, no es bueno que él siga aquí y viéndola en la escuela ¿Sabes? Él en verdad la ama.

-Pero tía yo podría...

-¿Ser su prometida? .No Nabiki, eres hermana de Akane, tu crees que sería bueno para él.

Nabiki se quedó pensativa, sabía que aunque se esforzara al máximo, nunca la amaría como a Akane y menos aún viviendo bajo el mismo techo, finalmente Ranma salió del hospital con muletas.

-Vámonos mamá, nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

-¡Ranma! Yo quería agradecerte por salvarme y...

-Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con esto Nabiki.

-Me engañó, se suponía que sería un juego para que él estuviera un momento a solas con Akane, yo la conozco bien, bueno eso creía y pensé que lo mandaría a volar cuando se sobrepasara, nunca pensé que ella llegaría a quererlo.

-¡Más da Nabiki! Mamá ¿Podría hablar un momento a solas con Nabiki?

-Claro hijo, no te tardes, te espero en la casa.

-Nabiki quiero pedirte un favor, me iré de la casa y no podré darle esto. Cuando se case entrégaselo por favor, no antes.

-¿Pero?

-No antes Nabiki, por favor.

-Ranma por favor quédate yo...

Callando sus labios con un dedo -No Nabiki, debo irme, gracias de todos modos.

Ranma tiró a un lado las muletas, flexionó un poco y brincó entre los tejados de las casas; Nabiki lo observó alejarse y abrió la caja, dentro de ella había un hermoso anillo de oro, cerró la caja y la anidó contra su pecho.

-¡Ranma! no es justo, esa idiota de Akane se va a arrepentir.

Akane estaba en el parque con Aoki, contando lo de su rompimiento y del futuro entre ambos. -Ahora estoy libre para ti…. _Cuando me libere te juro que me las vas a pagar_ ….

-Que bien Akane, pero acabemos con la farsa y hablemos claro, ahora que he conseguido los documentos de tus propiedades y el compromiso que tu firmaste, lo tengo todo y tu serás mía, esto solo es el principio, como se lo prometí a mi padre antes de morir, que dejaría en la calle a tu familia y que a diferencia de él yo me casaría con una de las Tendo. No como él que falló con tu madre.

 _…_ _Eres un infeliz, te odio_...-¡Te amo!

-Lo siento olvide, ya no necesitarás esto…Quitándole la pulsera...Un pequeño regalo de un brujo chino.

Akane reaccionó y lo tomó del cuello...

-Ahora me las vas a pagar maldito, te voy a matar.

-No tan rápido Akane. Si no me sueltas, te meterás en serios problemas, sabes que tengo documentación importante.

-Maldito, que quieres a cambio de todo lo que me quitaste.

-Tu silencio y que trabajes para mi, tu sabes artes marciales ¿Cierto? Trabajarás para mí y me ayudaras a adueñarme de todo Nérima. Sabes el tipo de gente que conozco, lo que le pasó a tu prometido no es nada comparado con lo que le puedo hacer a tus hermanas, a tu padre y si dices una sola palabra de esto mandaré a matar a tu prometido también.

- _Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele, me tendrás cerca y cuando llegue el momento, mi venganza será implacable_...Es un trato, pero donde no lo cumplas te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos.

Camino a casa Akane tenía un mar de dudas, sobre como sobrellevar la situación y en el camino encontró a P-Chan...

-¡P-Chan! Ven a mí pequeñito.

El cerdito negro dio media vuelta y se alejo para siempre de su amada Akane Tendo.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar pagar.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando Ranma al pasar frente de la casa que durante tanto tiempo había sido también suya, echó una última mirada, le pareció ver los rostros de todos pasar fantasmalmente en ella y al observar la habitación de Akane le dolió el pecho, la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, le había entregado su corazón a otro hombre, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡No! Ya no lloraré más, nunca más derramaré una lágrima, te juro que te sacaré de aquí…Tomándose el pecho...aunque tenga que arrancármelo.

Tomó su mochila con sus pertenencias, levantó la cara y partió con rumbo desconocido, con el corazón roto, pero consciente de que el tiempo curaría su herida, se prometió nunca más volver a pisar la casa Tendo, pero el destino le jugaría una mala pasada ocho años después. Desde la penumbra una hermosa joven de cabello corto azulado observaba partir al hombre que amaba, sentía las manos atadas, no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, debía dejarlo ir, llevó sus manos a su pecho temiendo que el dolor que sentía terminara por matarla, cerró los ojos y el rocío de una lluvia matinal mojó su rostro confundiéndose con sus lágrimas, marcándola para siempre...Esta maldita lluvia de mayo... _Pensó_.

CASA TENDO (HOY DIA).

-Y eso fue lo que pasó Papá, perdí al hombre que amo y ahora debo estar junto al ser más vil en todo Japón y aún no encuentro esos papeles, los he buscado por todos lados.

-¡Caray! Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto. Por que no me lo dijiste antes, algo pudimos haber hecho entonces.

-Lo sé Papá, pero me sentí responsable y debía solucionarlo yo sola, por eso lo dejé ir, por eso tuve que callar todos estos años, ahora el plazo esta por terminar y si no me caso con él todo esto pasará a sus manos, el Uchan's y el Nekohanten también los quiere.

-Debemos decirle a Ranma, algo se nos ocurrirá.

-¡No! Míralo, está tan ilusionado reconstruyendo el Dojo. No puedo Papá. No sería justo, no ahora que ha regresado, créeme ahora al saber que esta aquí, soy feliz tan solo con verlo; aunque ni siquiera me volteé a ver.

-¡Hija! Algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Pero ¡Ya! Basta de lágrimas, ahora hay que estar felices por que el Dojo de Artes Marciales "Todo Vale Tendo", volverá a abrir sus puertas, vamos Papá te llevo a tu recámara.

-¡Esta bien! Sabes Akane, recuerda que todo en esta vida se paga, tarde o temprano, así que no dudes que Aoki, recibirá su merecido y que las personas nobles y de buen corazón como tu, siempre son recompensadas.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Miro de reojo a Ranma antes de que ambos se perdieran dentro de la casa, mientras tanto Shampoo, Mousse y Ukyo se encargaban del exterior del Dojo, Nabiki había salido a hablar con algunos de sus contactos, Ranma y Ryouga trabajaban afanosamente en la duela...

-¡Ay! Mi dedito.

-Eres un inútil Ryouga.

-Cállate, que te hace pensar que eres un buen carpintero.

-Que yo solo construí mi casa en China, eso me respalda.

_Y quieres que te crea, si tu siempre has sido un chico mimado y que sus prometidas o novias de todos lados lo mantienen.

-No siempre fue así Ryouga, cuando partí de aquí todo cambió.

-Lo siento no quise molestarte, pero dime que hiciste todo este tiempo, hasta hace año y medio cuando mandaste la cura, volvimos a saber de ti.

-Es una historia muy larga, en otra ocasión tal vez te la cuente, mira. Esta es mi casa en China.

En la foto se veía una casa muy grande, de hecho era casi idéntica a la casa Tendo y tenía su propio Dojo, en la puerta principal, aparecían, su madre, él y unos diez alumnos de su escuela en China.

-¡Cielos! ¿Eres Sensei en China?

-¡Si! Es mi escuela ""SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU".

Ryouga fijó su mirada en una chica que estaba junto a él, de largo cabello lacio color negro y penetrantes ojos color miel.

-¡Wooaaa! ¿Y esta linda chica?

-¡Dame acá! Es solo una de mis alumnas y compañera de Universidad.

-Genio y figura hasta la sepultura ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella?

-Digamos que en los momentos difíciles me ha apoyado.

De pronto se oyó un crujir de madera y la puerta principal fue destrozada por el cuerpo de Mousse atravesándola.

-¿Que demonios?

Corrieron hacia el patio en donde una chica hacía frente a Shampoo y Ukyo, conforme avanzaba la pelea las estaba superando ampliamente.

-¡Rayos! De donde salir tú ¿Para que querer a Airen?

-¿Como que Airen?

Dijo la extraña chica, mientras era atacada por una espátula.

-¡Ranma es mi prometido también!

Gritó Ukyo mientras Ryouga gruñía de coraje.

-¿Que? Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya te fijaste quién es?

-¡Es ella!

-¡Mei Lin! Es suficiente.

-¿Que?

Dijeron todos al ver la familiaridad con que Ranma llamaba a aquella chica.

-¡Sensei!

-¿Sensei?

-¿Por que este alboroto Mei Lin?

-¿Pues no lo sé? Solo llegue preguntando por ti y estas locas se me echaron encima, no sin antes mandar a volar a un pobre chico de lentes que trataba de detener a la chica violenta de los Bomboris.

-¿Chica violenta? Yo enseñarte lo que ser realmente violento.

-¿Pues que fue lo que le dijiste?

-Pues nada. Que si… aquí se encontraba Ranma Saotome, me preguntaron que quien era yo y les dije que tu novia.

-¿Que? ¡Rayos! Bueno quiero presentarles a la señorita Mei Lin, es mi alumna en China y compañera de la Universidad.

-Y novia también.

-¡Que no somos novios! ¿Nos permiten un momento?

Ranma la jaló del brazo apartándola de allí; Akane al oír el alboroto se acercó al Dojo a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Y quien es esa chica?

-Una amiga de Ranma.

-No ser cierto ella decir que ser su novia- Gruñó Shampoo.

-¿Novia?

-¿Dime que rayos haces aquí?

-Buscándote, pensé que podrías necesitarme, como no dejaste ningún mensaje de voz en mi celular, fui a tu casa y tu madre me habló sobre el viaje, así que decidí venir.

-Tu no puedes quedarte aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que lo mejor será que regreses a Ch...Akane no lo dejó terminar...

-Que tal, mi nombre es Akane Tendo.

-¡Hola! Soy Mei Lin

-Si eres amiga de Ranma eres bienvenida a mi casa.

-¿Y si soy su novia?

-¡Que no somos novios!

-Desde luego siendo alguien tan cercano las puertas están abiertas, ahora si me permites debo hacer algunas cosas, estas en tu casa.

Akane salió de la casa, cuando se percató que nadie la veía corrió sin rumbo fijo, tratando de sacar de su corazón el puñal que aquella chica le enterró.

-Pero quién se cree esa estúpida en llegar a mi casa y decir todas esas tonterías, fui una tonta en pensar que se la pasaría toda la vida esperando por mi, después de cómo lo traté era obvio. Ranma ojalá nunca hubieras regresado.

-¿Por que le mentiste?

-Déjame, es cosa de chicas, además me ofreció alojamiento y no me puedes correr de aquí.

-No sé que estas tramando Mei Lin, pero te estaré vigilando, esta familia merece todo el respeto, así que no me hagas enfadar.

-¡No sensei! No sería capaz de deshonrarte…..( _Bien Akane pagarás por todo lo que hiciste sufrir a mi Ranma_ )

Un hombre rubio miraba con un potente telescopio desde el edificio de acondicionamiento Takeda.

-Así que tenemos una nueva visitante, muy interesante, creo que tendré una entrevista con ella, tal vez pueda serme de gran ayuda, ni creas Ranma Saotome que permitiré que después de todos estos años eches a perder mis planes de casarme con Akane y adueñarme de todo Nérima.

Nunca se percató que desde otro edificio era también observado con otro telescopio.

-Con que visitas nuevas y parece que Aoki también esta interesado, bueno esto puede servirme, te haré caer con toda tu farsa y pagarás por hacer sufrir a mi hermana y al hombre que amo.

Sacó una pequeña grabadora de bolsillo y la rebobinó para escuchar la conversación...( _CLICK)_.

_ _ERES UN IMBÉCIL!...RANMA PRONTO TE DARÁ TU MERECIDO Y NO SABES COMO DISFRUTARÉ VIENDO COMO TE APLASTA...YO TAMBIÉN ME LARGO DE AQUÍ..._

 __HEYY!..OLVIDAS ESTO?...ESTO MI QUERIDA AKANE TE OBLIGA A CASARTE CONMIGO Y A PRÁCTICAMENTE SER MI ESCLAVA..._

 __NO ME SEGUIRÁS CHANTAJEANDO CON ESO, YA LO PERDÍ UNA VEZ Y NO LO PIENSO DEJAR IR DE NUEVO..._

 __TE PESARÁ AKANE TENDO!..._

_( _CLICK)_...Pronto, muy pronto...

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

CUANDO EL CORAZÓN HABLA.

Tratado "SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU"

 _PARTE 14 (DEAI: EL ENCUENTRO)_

" _Constituye el momento de choque en el ataque, el mutuo encuentro que determina que el más veloz sea el que salga victorioso. En dicho estado, la distancia está rota, ambos contrarios se encuentran al alcance de las técnicas y sólo el más rápido y decidido será el que saque ventaja de su ataque, por lo cual las técnicas defensivas se abandonan, provocándose un doble ataque del que únicamente uno saldrá vencedor."_

" _Por supuesto que constituye una fase agresiva y bella, pero a la vez peligrosa, tanto físicamente como en la estrategia de combate y en general viene siendo sustituida por otras modalidades de ataques, desplazamientos y esquivas que tienden a un movimiento más fluido y meditado."_

" _El encuentro (deai) se produce siempre en la distancia corta denominada también de máximo peligro. A saber entrar y salir de ella con éxito está encaminado todo el trabajo concerniente al combate (kumite) en sus múltiples variantes. El encuentro es la parte más dura y encarnizada del combate debido a la contundencia de los contactos, que se producen en él. La velocidad, la potencia, la destreza o la decisión convertirán en exitosas o fallidas las técnicas utilizadas por ambos contendientes."_

 _-"La velocidad, la potencia, la destreza o la decisión convertirán en exitosas o fallidas las técnicas utilizadas por ambos contendientes_ " – Repitió en voz alta mientras terminaba de escribir, en un cuadernillo color rojo sangre -Bueno, creo que voy bastante adelantado, a este paso terminaré en unas semanas más.

Ranma había madrugado escribiendo hoja tras hoja de su tratado "Artes marciales toda vale Saotome", en la Universidad sería su trabajo final, su tesis por llamarla de alguna manera, que lo acreditaría como maestro (Sensei) en las Artes marciales, en algunos meses presentaría su tratado ante los mejores maestros chinos, para buscar la acreditación en una de las órdenes más prestigiosas de China, la orden del "Círculo del Dragón Rojo", aunque él de antemano ya era considerado un miembro, no obstante las 3 escuelas que ya tenía funcionando en China; Mei Lin era prácticamente su brazo derecho, fue de las primeras personas a las que comenzó a entrenar y la principal incitadora para que abriera una escuela en aquel país, ella se encargaba de uno de los Dojos, por ser de las más adelantadas, meditándolo un rato, recordó la cantidad de desafíos y encuentros que tuvo, saliendo victorioso en todos y cada uno de ellos, victorias que le dieron una gran fama entre los guerreros chinos, aquel chico de coleta procedente de Japón era temido y respetado.

-¡Ah! – Estiraba sus músculos buscando algo de descanso -Entrenaré un rato en lo que llegan los muchachos y seguir reparando el Dojo- Pasó su mano sobre una de las paredes que ya habían reparado, como acariciándola con mucho cariño y respeto -Bien viejo amigo, pensé que nunca regresaría y mírame, pisando nuevamente tu duela.

Llevaba una semana en Nérima y el Dojo casi estaba listo, unos ojos marrones lo observaban desde la casa Tendo, Akane había regresado después de correr como todas las mañanas lo hacía.

-Vaya, es increíble lo rápido que lo han reparado, como si fuera nuevo, ojalá me permita estar en sus clases, no me lo imagino como maestro.

-¡Es el mejor!- La voz de Mei Lin hizo que se sobresaltara.

-No lo dudo, es solo que nunca lo he visto dirigirse a varios alumnos, usualmente no era muy paciente y se desesperaba con facilidad.

-Pues no imagino quien tendría esa habilidad para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es nada personal, tranquila. Es muy duro y disciplinario, cuando piensas que ya no puedes dar más, busca la manera de que te esfuerces más del 100%, eso me ha ayudado a superarme, es curioso antes de conocerlo pensaba que yo era una de las mejores guerreras y con él me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Akane comenzó a sentir celos por la manera en que Mei Lin hablaba de Ranma con gran admiración y cariño.

-¡Ya veo! Y se puede saber ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Mei Lin sonrió divertida, su contrincante en el amor había tardado una semana entera en hacer esa pregunta.

-Creo que tardaste más de lo que había imaginado. Pero te diré, lo conocí hace seis años en la Universidad Xian en China.

UNIVERSIDAD XIAN (NANTONG, CHINA) 6 AÑOS ATRÁS.

-¡Déjenme en paz!

Era el primer día de clases para Ranma, aunque el semestre tenía dos semanas de iniciado, hasta ese día decidió inscribirse, su madre había insistido en que debía llevar una educación en forma (Bajo la amenaza de ser cercenado por su katana si decía que no) obvio es admitir que no tuvo argumentos para negarse a la amable petición de su madre, al entrar por la puerta principal, observó a una linda chica de cabello negro como el ónix largo hasta la cintura, amarrado por una cinta púrpura, su mirada era salvaje, felina podría decirse y sus ojos color miel le daban un toque exótico, su piel blanca contrastaba con el púrpura de su vestimenta, la clásica camisa cuello Mao y unos pantaloncillos ajustados por debajo de la rodilla, sus movimientos eran espléndidos y estaba propinando una soberbia tunda a 5 chicos que al parecer morían por ella, una escena muy familiar pensó, que al percatarse de que estaba fuera de peligro, decidió seguir de largo.

-¡Todavía no pueden conmigo! Oye tú, chico de la coleta ¿No pelearás por una cita conmigo?

-¿Me dices a mí?

-¡Si! A ti, que estas sordo o algo parecido ¡Pervertido!

-Óyeme que crees que….

Inevitablemente Akane le vino a la mente, el mismo detonante, algo similar en la forma de actuar de esa chica le recordó a su ex prometida y sintió una punzada en el corazón, había pasado dos años tratando de olvidarla, pero le había sido imposible, varias veces tuvo la debilidad de hablarle, cientos de llamadas a la casa Tendo y al escuchar su voz nunca se atrevió a contestar, ella al otro lado del auricular siempre supo que era él y lo llamaba por su nombre desconsolada esperando respuesta alguna, pero nunca sucedió y al final Ranma optó por no llamarla más, decidió que si no lograba olvidarla al menos podría sobrellevar la situación y así había sucedido hasta ese día.

-¡Si! A ti te digo, todos los hombres de esta escuela siempre me molestan esperando que salga con ellos. Solo que deben derrotarme primero.

-¡Ah! Bien por ti, te deseo suerte.

Desenfadado dio la media vuelta para iniciar su camino a su salón de clases.

-Óyeme quien te crees que eres para darle la espalda a Mei Lin.

-Mira, no tengo el tiempo ni el interés de salir contigo, además quien querría salir con una chica tan poco femenina como tú- _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué dije eso?_

 _Reía alegremente Akane al escuchar las ocurrencias de su ex._

 _-No lo puedo creer sigue siendo el mismo, hay cosas que nunca cambian._

 _-¿Que? Pensé que era la única a la que había llamado así._

 _-Pues ya vez que no, creo que lo conozco más que tú._

 _-¿Eso crees?_

-¿Cómo me has llamado? Te voy a patear el trasero.

Ranma bostezó aburrido. - Mira no quiero pelear, debo ir a clases o llegaré tarde, así que fue un gusto conocerte-

Dio un pequeño giro y la derribo, dejándola sorprendida por su habilidad, nunca nadie la había humillado de esa manera.

-¡Maldito! Esto no se quedará así te lo aseguro, al menos dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Ranma Saotome! Y será mejor que no me busques para vengarte o algo parecido, no es mi interés salir contigo ¡Adiós!

-Con que no es tu interés salir conmigo, ya lo verás pronto me suplicarás, pero porque me interesa tanto que él se fije en mi ¡Demonios! Bueno debo admitir que es guapo ¡Pervertido, ya verás!

El día transcurrió normal, fue presentado ante su salón de clases en el 1er semestre y ¡SI! Adivinaron; Mei Lin se encontraba en esa aula, quién lo observaba con ojos furiosos; Ranma optó por hacer caso omiso, la verdad ya no estaba en la edad ni con el interés de entrar en ese tipo de juegos, en el transcurso del día comenzó a tomar varias materias, entre filosofía, historia antigua, matemáticas avanzadas, etc., que lo llevaron desde dormitar hasta el paroxismo de roncar en clase, definitivamente la escuela no era lo suyo, a la hora de la salida caminó por el campus y finalmente salió a la calle rumbo a la pensión en la que llevaba dos años viviendo con Nodoka y Genma, hasta que alguien conocido lo interceptó.

-¡Vaya! pensé que nunca llegarías.

-¡Mei Lin! Por favor ya te dije que no tengo la menor intención de pelear contigo, solo déjame en paz.

-Y qué te parece pelear conmigo.

Amenazó un hombre que parecía una casa con pies.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, te presento a mi hermanito Mao Lin, también él se sintió agredido por tu insolencia y decidió darte la bienvenida.

-¡Demonios! Es que no puedo estar un solo día sin que alguien quiera tomar venganza, matarme o algo parecido.

-Vaya que es insolente este pequeñín ¿Cuál es tu nombre hombrecito?

-Ranma, Ranma Saotome y yo no estaría tan confiado de un hombrecito, podrías llevarte una sorpresa-

-Bien Ranma Saotome, veamos si eres tan hábil como con tu boca.

Mao Lin atacó con un estilo que en un principio tomó por sorpresa a Ranma.

El chico de coleta fue vapuleado por aquel tanque de guerra chino llamado Mao Lin, con una soberbia patada al abdomen consiguió incrustarlo en la pared.

-Vaya, creo que alardeaste hermanita, es muy malo para defenderse.

Ranma saltó de la pared y tronándose el cuello se dirigió a su oponente.

-Así que "Boxeo Chino" Nada mal, nada mal.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible que sigas de pie?

-Te lo dije hermano, no es cualquier cosa.

-Vaya, vaya ¡Novato!

-¿Como que novato? Mi hermano era el mejor alumno del prestigiado Ian Tse, miembro del "Círculo del Dragón Rojo" y…...

-¡Novato!- Reafirmó Akane

-¡Grrrr!- Gruñó Mei Lin -¡Sí! ¡Novato!

Segundos le tomó a Ranma dejar fuera de combate al gigantesco Mao Lin, mientras que Mei Lin trataba inútilmente de hacer frente a Ranma.

-¡Maldito! Mataste a mi hermano, me las vas a pagar.

-¡Oye! Solo está desmayado.

Así pasó el tiempo. Mei Lin día a día llevó un nuevo oponente para Ranma, hasta que todos los guerreros chinos se negaron rotundamente a pelear con el "Dragón Japonés", su fama se extendió por todos los rincones de China, por su habilidad y fiereza lo bautizaron con este apodo. Él esperaba ansioso la hora de salida, era excitante e intrigante el desconocer que nuevo oponente le traería Mei Lin, todo se había tornado en un juego un tanto extraño, era perfecto; ya que le proporcionaba un inmejorable medio de entrenarse y medir fuerzas con lo mejor de lo mejor de China, contrario a lo que le pasaba a la hermosa Mei Lin quien fue atrapada por el "Encanto Saotome" y como era obvio sus ojos azules le robaron el corazón. Pero como todo juego, este llegó a su final el día en que Ranma recibió una proposición muy tentadora.

-¡Bien, Mei Lin! Ahora ¿Quién será el siguiente?

-¡No Ranma! Ya no habrá más oponentes.

-¿Que? Pero y ahora como voy a entrenar y entretenerme.

-¡Si serás insensible! ¿Solo soy un entretenimiento para ti?

-Bueno, no lo tomes así ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Olvídalo animal! Tengo una proposición para ti...y...

-¡Paso! Ya estoy comprometido- _Lo dije o lo pensé_.

-¿Comprometido?

-Bueno ya no, es decir no precisamente.

-¡No Ranma!- Interrumpió Mo Lin rompiendo el silencio incomodo -A lo que ella se refiere es a que queremos ofrecerte un negocio.

-Tenemos un gran gimnasio en casa y quisiéramos hacerlo una escuela de artes marciales, podrías traer a tus padres y vivir con nosotros, claro si tu quisieras.

-¿Yo? ¿Sensei? Pero no puedo, es decir, hace tiempo que abandoné la idea de entrenar a alguien.

-¡Vamos, Dragón! Todos sabemos de tus capacidades y hay bastante gente que está interesada en ser parte de tu escuela. Yo soy uno de ellos.

-¡Y yo!- Dijo una sonrojada Mei Lin...Anda acepta, así podrías vivir en un lugar fijo y ganar dinero, nosotros seríamos parte de las ganancias, aunque la mayor parte sería para ti.

-Bueno no lo sé, debo hablarlo con mis padres.

-De acuerdo, pero no lo pienses mucho, esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para ti. Dime Mei ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, es decir, que por ser japonés le será muy difícil hacer funcionar una escuela de artes marciales aquí en China, el "Círculo del Dragón Rojo" le pondrá muchas piedras en el camino.

-¡Ay! Hermano, no lo sé

-¡Le quieres! Y esperas que teniéndolo a tu lado él te corresponderá.

-Bueno, no lo había pensado de ese modo, pero supongo que sí, esa es la razón, aunque sé de antemano que él piensa en otra persona.

-Es un juego peligroso, sabes que en el corazón no se manda.

-Correré el riesgo.

Dijo muy segura Mei Lin y así fue. Ranma trabajó muy duro durante 6 años, varias veces se enfrentó a líderes del "Círculo del Dragón Rojo", de esta manera obtuvo el permiso y la fama como para enseñar en China, tuvo tanto éxito que pudo construir su propia casa, abrir allí mismo su Dojo y una tercera escuela. Mei Lin se quedó al frente de la primera escuela, largas noches lo observó en vela, con la mirada nostálgica y perdida en el horizonte, nunca en todos los años que estuvo cerca de ella, pudo sentir algún sentimiento ajeno a la amistad; ella lo sabía y fue una dolorosa espina que se fue clavando en su corazón, allí mismo se juró buscar y hacerle pagar a la persona que había lastimado tanto a su ser amado. Recordó uno de sus tantos viajes por toda China, donde consiguió librarse de una maldición que a ella jamás le mencionó, lo único que supo fue que en aquel viaje su padre sufrió una herida mortal, él siempre se culpó por ello y ella trataba inútilmente de consolarlo, nunca confió nada acerca de su vida en Japón, pero aun así lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, por eso el día que llegó esa maldita carta a la casa de Ranma supo que su pasado se encontraría nuevamente con él y Mei Lin no permitiría que ese pasado se lo arrebatara y sin pensárselo dos veces viajó hacia Japón.

-Vaya, compartieron muchas cosas, dime que pasó con tío Genma

-Nunca me lo dijo, solo sé que tuvieron una pelea muy dura, un dardo envenenado le fue quitando lentamente la vida.

-Pagó muy caro por la cura.

-¿Akane? De que se trataba esa maldición.

-¿Nunca te lo dijo? Más bien ¿Nunca la viste?

-¡No! Nunca lo hizo y a ¿Quién no vi?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que él.

-Es algo que no te incumbe Mei Lin y Akane te agradecería que dejaras el pasado en el olvido.

-Lo siento es solo que ella preguntó y yo...

-Cuando necesites saber algo Mei Lin, te pido que me preguntes a mí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Sensei, no volverá a pasar.

-Ranma, no la regañes, fue culpa mía.

-Está bien, es solo que no me gusta hablar de mi vida aquí. Esperaré a los chicos para continuar con el trabajo.

Mientras Ranma se retiraba hacia el Dojo; Mei Lin confrontó una vez más a Akane advirtiéndole.

-Solo te diré una cosa Akane, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a lastimar...

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debe ser de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es, por la forma en que te mira, cada que lo hace le duele, así que no intentes hacerlo o te las verás conmigo.

-¿Lo amas verdad?

-Como no lo imaginas, así que ni se te ocurra...

-No te preocupes, él ya no me interesa, además ya tengo compromiso, así que si me permites tomaré un baño antes de dar clases hoy en la tarde.

-"Él ya no me interesa" Tú también sufres al verle y también le amas. Pero ni creas que lo voy a dejar.

Akane caminó rumbo a su habitación y al sentarse en su escritorio, miró nostálgica a través de la ventana, en la que tantas veces apareciera Ranma, sonrió y suspiró recordando lo divertido y excitante de aquellos años, cada día, cada hora era una incógnita, sin saber si sería secuestrada por algún ser extraño o alguna de sus prometidas la retaría de nuevo para pelear por su amor, recordó a P-Chan, que también desapareció y Ryouga que al mudarse con Ukyo, nunca más regresó a la casa Tendo, en definitiva así como todas esas experiencias aparecieron en su vida con la llegada de Ranma, con su partida también se las llevó. Se entristeció al pensar que todo ese tiempo de no verlo, todos sus éxitos, penas y malos momentos, los había compartido con otra mujer, ahora sabía que ya no sería suyo, ya no más y amargas lágrimas mojaron su escritorio.

-¿Mucho trabajo, Ranma? ¿Está muy maltratado, verdad?

Ranma sostenía con respeto el tablero Tendo.

-Tío Soun, que haces levantado tan temprano.

-¡Me siento genial! ¿Así que decidiste quedarte?

-¡Sí! .Será por un tiempo, te lo debo a ti y a Papá, el Dojo Tendo funcionará otra vez.

-¡Sabes, hijo! Debo hablar contigo de algo muy delicado, es algo entre hombres, solo tú y yo y espero de corazón que lo comprendas.

-¡Claro! ¡Te escucho!

Ambos entraron al Dojo y la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, en tanto Aoki llegó a la residencia Tendo, no precisamente buscando a Akane, su mira estaba fija en la visitante procedente de China.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes!

Como era costumbre y como buena anfitriona fue Kasumi la primera en dar la usual calurosa bienvenida a los visitantes, pero su gentil rostro cambió inmediatamente al reconocer al no grato dueño de la corporación Takeda.

-¡Sea bienvenido a la casa Ten...! ¡Eres tú! Si buscas a Akane, está tomando un baño.

-Gracias por la información, pero busco a alguien más.

-¿A quién?

-Supe de la llegada de una hermosa dama desde China y nadie ha tenido la cortesía de presentármela, como futuro esposo de Akane, me da el derecho de saber todo lo que suceda en mi futura casa ¿Cierto querida Kasumi?

Aoki tomó de la barbilla a Kasumi quién como acto reflejo le aplicó una llave torciéndole el brazo.

-Tienes razón, pero hasta entonces, te agradecería que no te entrometieras en lo que suceda en mi casa ¿De acuerdo querido Aoki?

-¡Suéltame! .Antes de que olvide que soy un caballero.

-¿Que pasa aquí?

-Aoki Takeda para servirte.

Aoki tomó la mano de Mei Lin y le dio un beso, las mejillas de la chica se encendieron ante la caballerosidad del chico rubio.

-¡Mei Lin! Mucho gusto.

Iban a iniciar una conversación cuando Ranma entró furibundo a la estancia Tendo y tomó a Aoki por el cuello cortándole la respiración.

-Así te quería agarrar infeliz, por años esperé el pretexto para arrancarte la cabeza y hoy me lo han dado.

-¿De qué demo...?

-¡Suéltalo Ranma!

-No Tío, este infeliz no puede seguir viviendo.

-Por favor Sensei, que lo estas matando.

Aoki pateaba desesperadamente las costillas de Ranma, pero mientras más pateaba, más apretaba las manos como si fueran unas tenazas de acero, de pronto dejó lentamente de luchar y comenzó a ponerse morado, era un cuadro dramático al ver a Soun, Mei Lin y Kasumi, colgados prácticamente de Ranma para que soltara al pobre infeliz, hasta que unas delicadas manos tocaron sus brazos y con una voz casi inaudible por las lágrimas Akane le pidió a Ranma que lo soltara.

-Por favor, suéltalo ya.

-¡No lo voy a soltar!

-Por favor, no te comprometas.

Akane besó la mejilla de Ranma, el chico de coleta inmediatamente sintió como la furia abandonaba su cuerpo, reemplazándola por una calidez inexplicable, aflojo su agarre y Aoki cayó pesadamente al suelo y casi inconsciente, las artimañas de Akane siempre funcionaban, el punto era sorprender a Ranma y ese beso furtivo lo logró.

-Me las vas a pa..aga..rr.. ¡Maldito!

-¡No! Te equivocas, el que me las va a pagar eres tú, tuviste suerte de que Akane estuviera aquí, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto, ahora lárgate de mi casa antes de que cambie de parecer.

-¿Tu casa? Pronto será mía y Akane también, vete preparando para largarte de Nérima.

-Te estaré esperando ¿Por qué lo defendiste?

-Con que solo buscabas un pretexto para vengarte y que besara a tu noviecita te molestó ¿Cierto? ¡Ranma no Baka!

-¿Pero de que diablo estás hablando?

-Vi cómo te enfureciste porque besó la mano de tu novia.

Akane huyó llorando de la casa Tendo, en automático Ranma sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo tras ella, estaba claro que los malos entendidos nunca dejarían de pasar entre ellos dos, Mei Lin dio un paso frente a Ranma para detenerlo.

-¡Espera! Tonta no es lo que parece!

-Nunca corriste tras de mí de esa manera. Deja ya, yo hablaré con ella.

-¿Pero?

-No te lo creas, que no es por ti, es solo que no me gusta que me involucren en malentendidos ¡.Ay! ¡Ranma! – Susurró antes de salir a buscarla, con una tristeza infinita reflejada en su rostro.

Akane caminaba rumbo al edificio Takeda, como era costumbre todas las tardes debía presentarse e impartir clases, le repugnaba el solo hecho de ver a Aoki, pero en su situación no podía negarse, hasta que encontrara las escrituras de su casa y el compromiso que había firmado hacía ocho años, el tiempo se acababa.

-¿Qué hago? Ella lo ama y lo ha acompañado todos estos años, no tengo el derecho de reclamar algo de él, ya no...pero yo lo amo tanto y él la defendió de...

-¿Pensativa?

-¿Mei Lin? ¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a buscarte, debemos hablar seriamente ¿Lo amas?

Akane no contestó, solo agachó la mirada.

-Ahora, cuéntame porque lo dejaste ir, te doy el beneficio de la duda y habla antes de que me arrepienta.

El viento sopló fuertemente y Akane asintió con la cabeza, ambas caminaron hacia el parque a algún lugar más privado. En tanto Ranma estaba realmente furioso, le pidió a sus amigos que quedaba cancelada la restauración del Dojo hasta el siguiente día.

-Como se atrevió ese maldito a hacernos esto, no tenía ningún derecho, me las vas a pagar rubio de porquería, no permitiré que nos quites la casa y mucho menos que me vuelvas a quitar a Akane. Como pude ser tan idiota, debí darme cuenta que algo raro le pasaba aquella vez.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El gran Ranma Saotome se acaba de dar cuenta de todo.

-¿Nabiki? ¿Tú lo sabías? Claro que lo sabías, este tipo de secretos no pasan desapercibidos para ti.

-¡No Ranma! No lo sabía y fui mezquina con Akane todos estos años pensando que te había cambiado porque de verdad quería a otro hombre, pero ahora que se la verdad, me arrepiento de todo, de odiarla, de odiarte a ti por huir, de amarte desde las sombras.

vez en el hospital, trataste de detenerme ¿Desde entonces?

-¡No! Desde siempre, la verdad no supe desde que momento y aquella vez que me tomaste en tus brazos para evitar que me hiciera daño al caer del balcón, aquella vez que fuiste mí prometido por unos días.

-Lo siento Nabiki nunca lo imaginé.

-¡Tú no sabes nada Ranma Saotome! Pero olvida mis palabras sé que amas a Akane y yo no me interpondré, después de todo yo solo soy la fría y calculadora Nabiki Tendo.

Ranma la atrajo hacia él y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, levantó su rostro rojo por las lágrimas para mirarla tiernamente, beso su frente y Nabiki sintió como temblaban sus piernas.

 _-"Una vida que no nos deja una que otra cicatriz no vale la pena vivirla"_ Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres fría y calculadora, porque cuando algún chico se dé cuenta de lo linda, tierna y agradable que eres, sabrá que bien vale la pena vivir la vida a tu lado.

-Serás idiota Saotome y pretendes después de esto que me sea fácil olvidarte.

Se limpió las lágrimas y le golpeó el estómago; Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido por la acción de la mediana de las Tendo; Nabiki le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, él se sonrojo un poco ¡Sí! Realmente era bella también.

-¡Gracias! Solo prométeme que la vas a hacer muy feliz y que le daremos su merecido a ese infeliz.

-Te doy mi palabra pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que necesitas?

-¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

Al día siguiente las labores de reconstrucción finalizaron y Ranma echó un último vistazo al Dojo Tendo, todos esperaban expectantes su respuesta, miraba minuciosamente cada detalle de la construcción, hasta que finalmente una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Lo hemos hecho muy bien, no sé cómo agradecerles su ayuda.

-Solo cumple lo que acordamos, harás de este Dojo el mejor de todo Japón.

-Así será, amigo mío, te lo prometo, los veré más tarde, debo recoger algo para que el Dojo esté completo.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste Ryouga?

-¡No! Mousse, aun no. Debemos ser cuidadosos, si no lo manejamos correctamente te aseguro que lo matará con sus propias manos.

-Pero el tiempo acabarse.

-¡Cierto Shampoo! el "Uuchan's" tampoco soportará más tiempo Ryouga

-Yo tengo la solución.

-¡Habla Nabiki! Todos te escuchamos.

Ranma corrió rumbo al edificio Takeda, esperando interceptar a Akane antes de que se dispusiera a dar clases, ella había salido muy temprano y no le dio tiempo de hablarle, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando observó en las paredes y postes una gran cantidad de propaganda para el Dojo y más se sorprendió aun cuando vio a Akane y a Mei Lin invitando a los alumnos de Takeda para que se incorporaran al Dojo Tendo. - ¿Qué hacen esas dos juntas? Muy raro- pensó Ranma, ya no tenía que hablar nada con ella, había decidido dejar a Aoki, así que decidió recoger el tablero en el templo budista de Nérima y de regreso en casa.

 _-"TENDO-SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU"-..._ Leyó Ranma al colocarlo a la entrada del Dojo...-Esto es solo el inicio, te prometo Papá que este Dojo resurgirá-

-¡Muy lindo! Aunque me hubiera gustado más _"LIN-SAOTOME"_

-¡Mei! Yo quiero decirte algo, se lo que tú, es decir...

La mano de Mei Lin cerró su boca -No me digas nada, ella espera por ti, anda ve, estoy segura que tienen mucho de qué hablar-

-¿Estas segura? Sabes que te quiero, pero...

-¡Pero no me amas! Ve por ella, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

-No estoy seguro, pero lo haré, gracias por todo Mei, de no ser por ti no sé qué habría pasado conmigo-...La abrazó fuerte contra su pecho...-Siempre Mei Lin, siempre que me necesites estaré allí-

-¡Lo sé!- ….sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse _... -"Las apariencias engañan a los ojos, que juzgan, pero no al corazón, que siente y entiende"..._ ¡Adiós Ranma Saotome!-

Tratado "SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU"

 _PARTE 15 (SEN NO SEN: INICIATIVA, ANTICIPACIÓN)_

" _Una mezcla de observación e intuición constituyen las condiciones necesarias para llevar a efecto un ataque anticipado. Estudiar la guardia, la posición, la situación mental del contrario, todo ello es necesario al principio, después es el propio cuerpo el que decide, libre la mente de observar los detalles, pasa sobre ellos, y el ataque se produce cuando se da la circunstancia precisa, sin pensar cómo se ha dado"._

" _No es necesario parar ni tampoco contraatacar, una apertura en la guardia del contrario, un cese en sus ataques sucesivos, un cambio de ritmo, de respiración, un soplo de distracción, cualquier circunstancia es captada y utilizada por nuestro ataque, que surge sin provocarlo"._

Definitivamente la anticipación debía ser el arma para darle su merecido a Aoki Takeda, ahora que sabía la verdad sería implacable y con esa intuición haría su ataque, así que hizo algunas llamadas, todos lo miraron extrañados, durante varios días se comportó muy callado, solo en ocasiones se reunía a solas con Mei Lin, Nabiki y Ryouga; Akane presentía que se traían algo grande entre manos, pero prefirió no investigar, solo ultimó algunos detalles para "el día" en que el Dojo abriría sus puertas al público, aquel atardecer Ranma subió al tejado como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, tenía que despejar su mente y planear minuciosamente su venganza, pero sobre todo debía hablar con Akane, pero no había encontrado el momento indicado y así estuvo evitando encontrarse con ella, hasta que sus pasos en el tejado alertaron a la peli Azul y sonrió al saber de quién se trataba, así que no lo pensó dos veces y decidió alcanzarlo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?

-¡Akane! A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, había olvidado la hermosa vista de este lugar.

-Si ya hace mucho tiempo, sabes después de tu partida pasé mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! al estar aquí, sabía que compartiría algo que disfrutaste mucho.

-Porque no trataste de detenerme, de explicarme todo.

-No tuve el valor ¡Perdóname! siento no haber estado contigo cuando abriste tu Dojo, siento no haber estado contigo cuando murió Tío Genma y sobre todo siento no haber estado contigo para evitar que le entregaras tu corazón a otra mujer.

Akane hundió su rostro entre sus manos, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos y de repente sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.

-Ya no llores Akane, ya todo pasó.

-¡No Ranma! Él nos robó ocho años de nuestras vidas y ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Mira! En primer lugar, estarás conmigo para abrir el Dojo aquí en Japón, en segundo lugar lo de mi padre nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría así y en tercer lugar mi corazón no le pertenece a otra mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien me dijo alguna vez " _No hay nada más duro en la existencia del ser humano que decirle adiós a lo que ama, pero esto logra superarse"_

-¡Ranma yo…!

-Lo superaremos, te veo mañana en la inauguración.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué harás ahora que se abra el Dojo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes que Aoki te lo quitará, si no cumplo con el compromiso.

-No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo y no faltes mañana, que debo entrenarte desde el principio para que olvides todas aquellas payasadas del Centro de Acondicionamiento de bla bla bla bla Takeda.

-¿Ranma?

-¡Dime!

-Gracias por regresar.

-No te halagues, aún no me tienes ¡Kawaiikune!

-¡Ranma no Baka!-….Gritó y misteriosamente apareció el mazo en sus manos, no supo en que momento llegó allí... ¡Hola extraño, tantos años sin verte!

El día tan esperado había llegado, todos estaban muy nerviosos, desde temprano alrededor de 60 alumnos se había arremolinado en el Dojo, esperando ansiosos el inicio de la clase, la fama de Ranma en todo Nérima aún no era olvidada y sumando la excelente promoción que Nabiki había hecho, no cabía un alma más en el Dojo. Ryouga y Mei Lin organizaron la entrada de todos, mientras daban algunas instrucciones para que la clase fuera perfecta, en tanto Ranma entró al cuarto de Soun para pedirle le deseara suerte, para después dirigirse con paso firme hacia el Dojo. Una vez dentro Ranma echó un vistazo a una chica que discretamente tomaba su lugar al final, era Akane, sonrió ya que ahora tenía una nueva alumna; quien al darse cuenta que era observada, desvió un poco la mirada y se sonrojó. Él sonrió pícaramente y agitó su cabeza, de repente volvió a tomar ese aire autoritario que le era característico desde su regreso a Nérima, para finalmente dirigirse a los estudiantes.

_ " _La máxima importancia en el MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU recae sobre la fuerza - resistencia física - seguida en segundo lugar por la técnica. Uno tiene que entrenar duro para conseguir un fuerte poder corporal y pulir la técnica a través de la disciplina personal. En tercer lugar, el poder espiritual es necesario. A menos que concurran estos tres atributos, un artista marcial no puede probar el dulce sabor de la victoria"_

Todos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos, tal vez en su interior buscaban algo más, él había hablado de forma técnica, principios que todos ya conocían, ninguno era ya un principiante en las artes marciales, aún Akane se quedó sorprendida por los conceptos que Ranma había utilizado, pensó que no eran muy diferentes a lo que ella había manejado en el gimnasio Takeda.

-¿Qué demonios contigo Ranma Saotome?

Varios hicieron el movimiento de querer salir de allí, hasta que la voz penetrante de Ranma los hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡Claro! Estos son conceptos técnicos que obviamente artistas como ustedes ya deben conocer. "Akane Sensei" seguramente les enseñó todo, esa es la escuela y los principios básicos que la fundamentan, ahora, lo que ustedes aprenderán en este Dojo es no solo a escuchar estos conceptos, aprenderán a ser uno mismo con ellos ¡Observen!

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes en el Dojo Tendo, Ranma se irguió soberbio ante la mirada expectante de Akane y de sus alumnos, el silencio hizo presa del lugar y solo se escuchaba su respiración pausada. Mei Lin guardó un respetuoso silencio, sabía lo que venía, los rayos solares entraban por un tragaluz en lo alto del Dojo que curiosamente iluminaban la sección donde él se encontraba, haciendo resplandecer a su "Sensei" y tras esta visión comenzó.

 _\- "AGE UKE" (Bloqueo en zona alta) Repitió en su mente Akane._

Ranma movió su brazo en forma ascendente y cruzándolo con un movimiento de rotación de su cintura, inmediatamente después hizo un recorrido descendente con un sentido de barrido hacia el exterior, el pecho de Ranma se ensanchó y sus músculos se tensaron ¡Kiai!

 _-"GEDAN BARAI" (Bloqueo en zona baja) Gritó Akane._

No había terminado de gritar cuando Ranma adoptó un nuevo bloqueo, su brazo recorrió de forma paralela su pecho asemejando el desvío de un golpe que fuera directo a su abdomen, colocando su puño a la altura de su hombro y su otro brazo se anidó a un costado de su cadera. Se movía con una gracia felina pero al igual que aquellos mortales animales; Ranma hacía gala de una gran fuerza, a cada movimiento de sus brazos el aire hacía un sonido como si lo cortara. Akane observaba extasiada, se perdió en su sincronía corporal y en aquella estela roja que iba dejando a cada movimiento, todos sintieron el gran poder que inundaba el Dojo.

-¡Kiai!- _"UDE UKE" (Bloqueo en zona media) Dijo ahora Ranma_ -Ha eso me refería cuando les dije que deberían ser uno mismo con estos 3 conceptos. Fuerza corporal, técnica y sobre todo poder espiritual ¿Akane podrías ayudarme a demostrar lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Ahora hazlo conmigo!

-Pero yo no puedo, es decir...Ranma la miraba con una gran confianza, que no podía dejarla dudar... ¡De acuerdo!

Akane se colocó a su lado y comenzaron aquella Kata, se fue acoplando a la velocidad que Ranma le marcaba y sin darse cuenta ambos realizaban una y otra vez los movimientos como si fueran uno solo, estaba tan concentrada que no se fijó en la estela color azul que iba dejando a su paso. Ranma se percató y sin que perdieran el paso le pidió que continuaran con las demás posiciones.

 _-¡Vamos Akane! "UCHI TE" (Bloqueo zona media) ¡Kiai!_

Ambos estiraron sus brazos al frente y rápidamente movieron su brazo izquierdo en forma de barrido hasta dejar sus puños a la altura de sus orejas, moviendo sus caderas colocaron al mismo tiempo su otro brazo a la misma altura, Ranma grito nuevamente.

 _-"OI ZUKI" (Golpe con mismo brazo y pierna)..."GYAKU ZUKI" (Golpe con brazo contrario a pierna) ¡Kiai!_

Su sincronía era perfecta y Ranma comenzó a sonreír, era lo menos que esperaba de la heredera de la escuela Tendo, pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria y nuevamente gritó.

 _-¡Bien Akane sigue así! "MAE GERI" (Patada frontal)_

Ambos se irguieron y desplazaron la cadera hacia adelante, proyectando su pierna al frente de manera que se encontrara centrada al eje de su cuerpo, al realizar este movimiento gotas de sudor de ambos volaron por los aires ¡Kiai! Después realizaron un "YOKO GERI KEKOMI" (Patada lateral) pateando ambos a su lado derecho y después al izquierdo. Akane sonreía complacida, sus energías podían sentirse por todo el lugar y constantemente chocaban lanzando chispazos al aire para finalmente terminar con un "MAWASHI GERI" (Patada circular) Giraron al unísono sus caderas en forma circular y su pierna derecha giró hacia el interior en un ángulo recto golpeando al aire ¡Kiai! Se miraron unos instantes bañados en sudor y se inclinaron ambos dando el tradicional saludo de combate. Todos los alumnos no podían creer lo que habían visto, sin lugar a dudas, este era el sitio donde querían aprender y Ranma nuevamente se dirigió a ellos.

-Esto señores es la _"Ten no kata" (Kata del Cielo)_ y llegará el momento en que cada uno de ustedes puedan sincronizar de esta manera, este es el reto y el compromiso que tendrán al quedarse aquí-…..Dando un saludo de combate...-Sean bienvenidos al Dojo "Tendo-Saotome" Ahora comenzaran bajo la tutela de "Lin Sensei".

Ranma miró a Mei Lin quien de manera sincronizada asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Alístense en esta sección, comenzaremos con algo sencillo.

Ranma dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Akane, esa mirada que le detenía el corazón. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, él no la trató como a una principiante, le había dado su lugar y la consideró a su altura, e intrigada le preguntó...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque eres la heredera de la escuela Tendo y tienes la capacidad para hacer esto y más, es cuestión de que quieras. Bueno yo...Debo ir a robar unos papeles…. ¡No! ¡No es cierto! A revisar unos papeles ¡Demonios!

Akane sello su boca con sus dedos..

-Ya entendí ¡Gracias por lo de hace un momento! ¿Crees que deba tomar esta clase con principiantes?-...Preguntó con una sonrisa insinuante...

-¡No! Te daré clases especiales, claro si tú quieres...Sonriendo y tomando con su mano la barbilla de Akane...

-Eso quisieras grandísimo pervertido, creo que ayudaré a Mei Lin.

-De acuerdo te veré después.

En la puerta de la casa Tendo se encontró con una misteriosa Nabiki.

-¿Lo tienes?...Preguntó ansioso...

-¡Sí!...Sonrió maliciosa, sacando un fólder cerrado...

-¡Te tengo maldito! Te juro que me las vas a pagar todas juntas.

Ranma apretó el fólder que Nabiki le dio y observó el cielo, una gran nube gris ocultó al sol, presagio de que la lluvia de mayo caería implacable sobre Nérima. ¡Sí! En definitiva, el momento de pagar había llegado y como la lluvia; Ranma caería implacable sobre Aoki.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

TU AMOR SE IRÁ CONMIGO.

Ranma y Ryouga se encontraban tomando una bebida refrescante después de un largo día de clases, el Dojo estaba completamente vacío y el sol poco a poco moría en el horizonte, a pesar del éxito que había alcanzado la apertura del Dojo; Ranma bebía automáticamente, como si algo le aprisionara el pecho.

-¡Dime Ryouga! Nunca has sentido el deseo de matar a alguien.

-¡A ti!

Ranma lo miró fijamente – ¡Es broma verdad! – el chico del colmillo solo sonrió.

-Pero en el fondo no sería capaz, digo te odié por lo de la maldición pero al final terminamos siendo amigos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es solo que de repente se me sale mi lado oscuro.

-¿Tu lado oscuro? ¿No me digas que ya lo has hecho?

Ranma miró con frialdad y gravedad a Ryouga quien abandonó su actitud desenfadada por una de gran seriedad.

-¿Lo has hecho? Digo, no pensarás matar a Aoki ¿O sí?

-Llegado el momento, te aseguro que lo haría sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces.

Instintivamente apretó su pecho, para Hibiki fue una reacción que no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Que tienes allí?

-Un recordatorio Ryouga, solo un recordatorio.

Ranma se levantó la camisa tenía un Dragón grabado en el pecho, como si lo hubiesen marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo.

-¿Quién demonios te hizo eso?

-Es una historia muy larga.

Ryouga aclaró su mente después de la impresión de ver la marca de su amigo, siguió bebiendo tranquilamente y le dirigió una mirada seria a Ranma.

-¿Tienes prisa? ¡Porque yo, no!

MONTAÑA PANG (WUHAN, CHINA)

 _DIA 5_

" _Mucho trabajo nos costó a mi padre y a mí, acostumbrarnos a este tétrico lugar, es bien sabido que a lo único que le temo es a los gatos, al menos eso creí, hasta el día en que llegamos a esta maldita montaña, llevamos 4 días, aún no encontramos la cueva del escorpión, los aullidos de los lobos, son tan diferentes a los que alguna vez escuche, parecieran lamentos sobrehumanos, que erizan la piel, hemos sido atacados dos veces por fantasmas ¿Fantasmas? Ya no se ni lo que pienso, creo que voy a enloquecer, son tan rápidos, que no se siente su presencia, nuestros alimentos se agotan y el agua hemos tenido que racionarla ¡Cielos! Con lo inconsciente que es mi padre pensé que a estas alturas ya me habría dejado sin alimento alguno, pero es increíble, tiene miedo, no solo él ¡Oh! Estamos pagando muy caro por la cura, pero tiene que valer la pena, debo encontrar esa maldita cueva antes de enloquecer, por la mañana subiremos al risco del halcón, es el último lugar que queda por revisar..."_

Esto fue lo último que se escribió en aquel diario, que se encontraba abandonado en el campamento, el cual fue atacado por la madrugada de aquel día, sangre por aquí y por allá, muestras de una gran batalla, dos casas de campaña, algunos alimentos, dos mochilas de viaje destrozadas, un gran agujero y algo de pasto quemado decoraba el lugar, como si una gran explosión lo hubiese hecho y de sus habitantes ni un rastro. Pero al mirar detenidamente tras un matorral se encontraba un chico de coleta con la ropa destrozada y sangrando por todos lados, era desolador verlo tan indefenso, las heridas le ardían y quemaban su piel, una leve lluvia comenzó a caer, refrescando un poco su maltratado cuerpo y regresándolo a la realidad, sujetaba con gran fuerza en su mano derecha una foto, la foto de su amada .Akane Tendo.

-Malditos, aún no ha terminado, haré que paguen caro el haberse llevado a mi Papá…..Miraba la foto en su mano….Eres lo único hermoso que he visto en varios días…..Los ojos comenzaron a arderle por tantas lágrimas que había derramado durante minutos que para él parecían horas….¡Demonios! Prometí no llorar más por ti, pero me siento tan solo que pensé que tú me harías compañía ¡Te extraño!

Ranma perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a tener alucinaciones que atormentaban su mente y cuerpo.

 _FRIO...OSCURIDAD...UN TUNEL….UNA HERMOSA MUJER..UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL CAMINO...¿MUERTE?.._

" _Hombre muerto que camina entre penumbras"_ Ranma caminaba entre la oscuridad, nunca antes se había sentido tan solo, conforme caminaba sus pasos eran cada vez más pesados, su cuerpo le dolía tanto y no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, de pronto algunas escenas familiares llegaron a su mente, la familia Tendo; Akane.

-¿Akane?

 _VOCES A LO LEJOS..._

-¡Akane no te vayas, quédate conmigo!

 _UNA LENGUA EXTRAÑA..._

-Tengo frío, no puedo correr más. Me arde el pecho.

 _UN DRAGÓN..._

-Que me está pasando.

 _UNA MARCA..._

Ranma tuvo el despertar más horrible que pudiera recordar, estaba sujetado de los brazos y las piernas a un altar, al parecer de sacrificio, mientras un extraño anciano tomaba un hierro al rojo vivo y lo hundía sin misericordia en su pecho. El grito de Ranma se escuchó de ultratumba por todo el bosque de los lamentos.

-Y quién demonios era ese anciano.

-Un miembro de la sociedad del Dragón Rojo, me rescató agonizante del "Bosque de los lamentos", aún ahora al recordar esos aullidos se me eriza la piel ¿Sabes Ryouga? A veces me pregunto si valió la pena todo lo que pasé en ese maldito lugar.

-Que te puedo yo decir, solo soy un beneficiario de todas tus desventuras, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

-Te agradezco la cortesía Ryouga, pero ¡No! No te hubiera gustado estar ahí.

Los lamentos de Ranma hacían eco en aquella húmeda cueva, ese terrible dolor lo hizo recobrar la conciencia inmediatamente.

-Pero qué demonios me está haciendo.

-Tranquilo Dragón, solo estoy neutralizando el veneno, aún no entra totalmente a tu torrente sanguíneo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Ian Tse, miembro de la sociedad del Dragón rojo.

-¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? Y sobre todo ¿Donde está mi Padre?

-No gastes energías, la "Hermandad del Escorpión" sabe de tu maldición y necesitan tu padre para el sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio? ¿Entonces lo de la cura es una mentira?

-No, el manantial del hombre ahogado tiene su ramificación en esta cueva y los guerreros escorpión usan este manantial para su propio beneficio.

-Debo ir por él, antes que sea tarde.

-Así no podrás con ellos, aún con tus capacidades no eres oponente.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Esperar y entrenar, debes buscar la manera de encontrarte y sacar lo mejor de tus habilidades, llevas el espíritu del Dragón dentro de ti, solo utilízalo.

-Pero mi padre ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Ellos no le podrán hacer nada hasta que la luz de la luna llena entre perfecta por la cueva del escorpión..

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un mes.

-Pasé un mes en entrenamiento, de la forma más dura que te puedas imaginar, llegó el momento en que me acostumbré a los aullidos y seres fantasmales que rodeaban el "Bosque de los Lamentos" a partir de aquellos días todo cambió, algunas veces Mei me temía, no tuve el valor de confesarle todo, al final mis habilidades crecieron he hice frente a los hombres Escorpión, eran seres aberrantes, el manantial del hombre ahogado no tenía un efecto total sobre ellos, eran realmente horribles y la ponzoña que disparaban en sus dardos, era letal.

-¿Y tu Padre?

-Pensaban que su transformación tenía algo místico, el un simple humano transformarse en un Panda una deidad del bosque era algo que no podían dejar pasar, así que querían sacrificarlo en honor al manantial, para obtener todos sus favores y dejar de ser esos seres horribles ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté que si alguna vez habías tenido el deseo de matar?

-¡Sí!

-Al final vencí al último de ellos, nos adentramos al manantial y finalmente terminamos con la maldición, tomé el agua que enviamos a ti y a los chicos, saliendo de la cueva uno de ellos lanzó un dardo y se incrustó en el hombro de Papá; Ian Tse me habló del mortal veneno, ya había entrado a su torrente sanguíneo, no podía hacer nada y desquité toda mi furia con aquel asesino, nunca en mi vida había matado a nadie, habría dado mi vida gustoso, con tal de no ver sufrir a mi Papá, fueron dos semanas en agonía y sin poder hacer nada, por eso Ryouga esta marca es un recordatorio para que nunca vuelva a pasarme algo así y perder a un ser amado.

-Realmente lo siento Ranma, nunca imaginé que sufrirías tanto, me siento culpable de alguna manera.

-No debes sentirte así, gracias por escucharme, nunca antes lo había contado y me siento mucho mejor.

-Entonces piensas hacerle algo parecido a Aoki.

-No Ryouga, para él tengo algo muy especial.

Ambos siguieron bebiendo tranquilamente, aunque Ryouga no lo supiera, en ese momento al escucharle, pagó su deuda de honor, en verdad eran muy buenos amigos, siempre lo habían sido, pero ese día Ranma lo consideró más que a un amigo, para él ya era un hermano.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Akane estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo en el parque de la ciudad, en su mente revivió aquel encuentro de hace algunos días con Mei Lin...

-Te voy a acabar Akane Tendo _¡_ _Kiai!_

-¡Mei-Lin! No quiero pelear.

-¡Demonios! Por una sola vez en tu vida pelea y deja de ser una cobarde.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para decirme eso?

Akane tomó su posición de ataque y miró con rabia a Mei-Lin, quién sonrió complacida, ahora comprendía a Ranma, la chica de cabello corto azulado era muy fácil de desquiciar.

-¡Veamos qué tan buena eres!

-¿Si así lo deseas? ¡Adelante!

Mei-Lin se le fue encima, con combinaciones muy rápidas, estaba realmente furiosa, no entendía ¿Por qué? Ranma la amaba, no tenía nada de especial, mientras atacaba sin misericordia, la miró por unos momentos, estudiando sus movimientos, bloqueaba con una gran destreza, como si sus golpes fueran muy lentos; Akane estaba jugando con ella, pero ¿Cómo? Ranma era un excelente maestro y ella era la más avanzada de sus alumnas ¿Acaso ella era mejor?

-¿Quieres saber por qué?

-No me interesa, te daré tu merecido "TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN"

La velocidad en los golpes de Mei-Lin se duplicaron, esta vez Akane los detuvo con más dificultad.

-¡Ataca de una buena vez!

-Tienes un gran defecto Mei-Lin.

Mei quedó desconcertada ante las palabras de su rival.

-No todo es pelear con el corazón ¡Utiliza el cerebro!

-¿Qué dices?

-Alimenta el espíritu, debes ser fría como el hielo….Señalándole la espiral que había formado en el piso….. -"HIRYU SHOTEN HA"-

Mei-Lin fue envuelta por el "Dragón Volador", estaba a punto de perder el sentido cuando unos brazos la sacaron del centro de fuerza, antes que se hiciese daño con la caída, para después depositarla en el piso; Ranma que trabajaba afanosamente en el Dojo, se incorporó rápidamente al sentir ese poder, meditó un momento y después sonrió alegremente, solo Akane podía expulsar esa fuerza bruta, continuó con su ardua tarea en el Dojo.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy la mejor.

-Bueno, por mucho tiempo lo observé, nunca podía apartar mis ojos de él cada batalla, cada nueva técnica, él me miraba y sonreía levemente, como diciendo ¡Fíjate bien! Cuando dije que me gustaría verlo enseñar, no lo decía porque nunca me hubiera entrenado, es solo que fue muy especial conmigo; cuando partió me di cuenta de muchas cosas, todos los días entrenábamos juntos, no como maestro-alumna, sino que disfrazó hábilmente todas nuestras peleas, siempre me mantuvo en forma y esas persecuciones para darle su merecido, me hicieron más rápida y ágil, siempre, desde el primer momento me dio ese regalo y con el tiempo aprendí sus técnicas, creo que él sabía que sería así, por eso partió tranquilo; confió en que podría valerme por mi misma.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

-Antes de partir fue emboscado por hombres de Aoki, casi muere por salvar a mi hermana, si él seguía en Nérima; Aoki encontraría la manera de lastimarlo y tomé la decisión más difícil de mi vida, dejarlo partir, por su seguridad y así poder encontrar la manera de recuperar lo que Aoki me había quitado, preferí verlo fuera de mi vida, pero a salvo y no conmigo sufriendo y en peligro.

-¡Vaya! Quisiera seguir odiándote Akane, pero solo comprobé lo que siempre había temido…Sus facciones reflejaban una gran tristeza….. Que el pasado de Ranma terminaría por quitármelo.

-¡Mei-Lin! Yo, se lo que sientes y….

-¡No! No lo sabes, yo también debo dejarlo ir, no puedo seguir viéndolo sufrir cada día desde que tú no estás en su vida, ya no más, prefiero verlo feliz con otra, que triste a mi lado, él te quiere Akane, me duele tanto decirlo, solo te pido una cosa.

-¿Dime?

-Nunca y escúchalo bien, nunca lo hagas sufrir otra vez, o te las verás conmigo y esta vez no seré tan benevolente como hoy.

-¿Benevolente? ¿A qué te refieres?

Akane se quedó paralizada, su cuerpo no podía moverse, un toque de presión y su cuerpo ya no le respondía, varios moretones se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo. Mei Lin le guiñó un ojo.

-Secreto profesional.

-¡Novata!

-¡No! ¡Descuidada! ¿Sabes? Después de todo tal vez no seas una mala chica.

-¡Oye no puedes dejarme aquí!

-Bueno en una hora pasará el efecto, aun así tenía que darte tu merecido por cabeza-dura.

Mei-Lin se perdió a lo lejos, dejando a una confundida pero alegre Akane, se dejó caer completamente sobre el pasto, esperando que el efecto pasara, mientras tanto observaba el cielo, lucía diferente, solo era cuestión de decirle sus sentimientos, después de todo ya era tiempo.

Akane se levantó inesperadamente ¡Sí! Hoy debía decírselo, ya nada se lo impediría y corrió velozmente de regreso a casa.

RESIDENCIA TENDO.

Akane llegó buscando a Ranma, pero toda la casa estaba vacía, muy raro pensó, hasta que voces conocidas llegaron a sus oídos, provenientes del Dojo, apresuró el paso y al asomarse dentro, Ryouga, Mousse, sus hermanas y antiguas prometidas de Ranma, se miraban confundidos y preocupados, pero lo que en verdad jamás pensó ver fue algo que la dejaría marcada para toda la vida, por primera vez estaba Ranma postrado de rodillas, derrotado frente a un oponente; Aoki.

Tratado "SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU"

PARTE 16 (GONO SEN: INICIATIVA SUBSIGUIENTE)

" _No debemos confundirlo con una fase de contraataque, pues es nuestra actitud la que provoca la circunstancia adecuada"_

" _Un aparente abandono mental favorece su ataque, al que replicamos nada más esquivarlo, otras veces una técnica que ejecutamos a medias es fácilmente parada, pero produciendo la apertura necesaria para que podamos alcanzar al adversario con nuestro verdadero ataque"_

" _No se trata por tanto de parar y contraatacar, sino de provocar la circunstancia, de encauzar las técnicas y actitud, es el contrario hacia el camino previsto por nuestras intenciones reales, justo entonces el ataque final se produce"_

-Te lo advertí Saotome, nadie puede ganarme, aún ahora perderás el Dojo, a Akane y el derecho de seguir en Nérima, esta es mi ciudad, mi ciudad. Una vez que venda todas las propiedades me iré de este apestoso pueblucho junto con mi amada Akane.

Ranma tenía la vista clavada en el piso dando la impresión de derrota, lo había perdido todo, mientras Akane miraba encolerizada a Aoki, no podía creer que al final él ganará. Odió a Ranma por que le había jurado que nada de esto pasaría, estaba a punto de abofetearlo cuando Ryouga que se percató de su llegada, detuvo su mano y sonrió extrañamente.

-¡Espera!

-¿Pero Ryouga? Debemos hacer algo, no puede llevarse todo así como así.

-Claro que no, no lo hará, espera un momento.

-Estoy de acuerdo, espera un poco Akane.

-No me digas que tú también lo dejarás salirse con la suya Mousse.

-No Akane, en esta vida todo tiene un precio y Aoki hoy lo va a pagar.

Ranma estaba hincado y cabizbajo en señal de rendición frente a un Aoki que sonreía como nunca, ahí frente a él tenía de rodillas a quién más odiaba en todo el mundo. ¡Sí! Había sido una rápida e implacable victoria. De pronto un hombre que parecía una casa con pies, entró al Dojo, por su aspecto parecía que era chino, se dirigió hacia Aoki y le extendió su mano, por fin había llegado su comprador, el tiro de gracia para Ranma.

-Señor Takeda ¿Listo para hacer negocios?

-Desde luego, ahora mismo traigo toda la documentación-….Abriendo un portafolio con papeles, miraba de reojo burlonamente a Ranma….-Como te quedó el ojo; Ranma Saotome-

Mientras Aoki firmaba todos y cada uno de los papeles, para cerrar la transacción con el extraño hombre chino; Ranma había cambiado de posición ahora estaba sentado en "flor de loto" aún con la vista en el piso, lentamente se paró y salió del Dojo; Akane sintió una punzada en el corazón y deseaba con toda el alma darle un buen golpe con su mazo – _El muy cobarde_ \- pensó y apretó los dientes, mientras Aoki que observó su salida, por poco se suelta a reír a carcajadas, pero prefirió esperar un poco, al sentir la mirada asesina de Akane.

-Bien señor Lin, todo está listo solo es cuestión de que usted firme también.

-Desde luego, puedo decir que fue un placer hacer negocios con usted y claro que firmaré los papeles. Bueno, no precisamente yo, debo darle el honor a mi jefe, es con su dinero con el cual se pudo hacer este negocio, permítame un momento.

-Bien Akane, en qué lugar del mundo te gustaría vivir, tú escoge querida.

-¡Primero muerta! ¡Antes de ir a algún lugar con una rata como tú!

-Bien Señor Takeda, mi jefe está dispuesto a cerrar el negocio…..Esbozando una gran sonrisa…..

-Desde luego, se ha hecho tarde y debo partir para terminar con algunos pendientes.

Desde la penumbra en uno de los costados del Dojo, una joven de vestido púrpura, miró penetrante a Aoki.

¡Vaya, vaya! Así que la hermosa alumna de china, es la que ha dado la puñalada en la espalda a su amado, no podía ser más perfecto, será un placer cerrar este negocio con una belleza como tu.

-Bueno, solo seré una testigo más de este negocio.

-¿Testigo?

Mientras tanto un joven vestido con ropas chinas, camisa blanca cuello Mao y pantaloncillos negros, dio las buenas noches a un Aoki que al escuchar esa voz sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

-Buenas noches señor Takeda, claro que será un placer hacer negocios con usted.

-¡Ranma!

-¿Pero cómo? Tú no eres el comprador, esto es un engaño.

-Claro que lo soy, el Señor. Mao Lin es mi consejero y amigo, ahora si me permites esos papeles.

-¡Antes moriré!

Rápidamente Mao Lin lo tenía preso entre sus potentes brazos.

-Te daría el gusto, pero sería una muerte rápida en comparación a lo que te mereces, infeliz.

Ranma tomó el portafolio, de donde sacó todos y cada uno de los documentos de propiedad, que en base a extorsiones y malos manejos, obligó a que hipotecaran y así arrebatar derechos a los principales comercios de Nérima, llevaba años presionando a establecimientos como el Nekohanten y el Uuchan's para que al final se rindieran y vendieran sus negocios; Ranma y Nabiki habían hecho un excelente trabajo, recolectando documentación de evasión en pagos de impuestos, en los cuales las deudas ascendían a cifras estratosféricas, por eso Aoki tenía tanta urgencia por vender todo y desaparecer de Nérima, pero Ranma más listo anticipó todos sus movimientos, tardó unas semanas en ponerse de acuerdo con Nabiki, Ryouga y los chicos para tenderle la trampa al extorsionador y como toque final, un comprador chino que no era otro más que el hermano de Mei Lin, en términos generales una obra maestra; Ranma leyó uno a uno los documentos y los distribuyó a los allí presentes.

-"Nekohanten"

-¡Gracias Airen! esto ser mío de nuevo.

-Maldito, ya me las pagarás…Se revolvía en el potente abrazo de Mao Lin…

-"Uuchan's"

-Gracias ¡Ran-chan!

Ukyo besó la mejilla de Ranma, un poco sonrojado se disponía a leer el último título de propiedad, pero tomó una pausa para echar un ojo a Aoki y sonreír triunfante, se endulzó los labios al decir estas palabras.

-"Casa y Dojo Tendo"

Akane caminó soberbia hacia Ranma y con gran delicadeza tomó aquellos papeles.

-Gracias caballero.

-Fue un placer.

-¡Infeliz! Crees que has ganado.

-Y a este que le pasa-…Se preguntó Ryouga...

-Es de nervios, por la derrota…Respondió Mousse...

-¿Que es tan gracioso Aoki?

-Lo patético que eres, aunque me hayas dejado en la calle, me llevaré lo que más amas; Akane aún está comprometida conmigo, el primer compromiso firmado por su padre y el mío, ese nunca lo tendrás.

-¿Te refieres a este papelito?...Sacando un sobre membretado y sellado, de uno de sus bolsillos…..

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Secreto profesional ¿Verdad Nabiki? ¡Akane! ¿Me harías el honor?

Akane tomó con manos temblorosas el sobre y se acercó a una de las velas que alumbraban el Dojo y con mucho cuidado colocó la orilla del sobre en la llama de la vela y en segundos fue consumido hasta hacerse cenizas.

-Ahora eres libre de elegir a tu prometido.

-Ya lo elegí.

Y así fue, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, habían pasado ocho años sin siquiera tener un solo roce de manos, la piel de Ranma se erizó al sentir la suave cabellera de Akane jugar entre sus dedos, mientras ella abrazaba desesperada el torso de Ranma escuchando uno a uno los fuertes latidos de su corazón, él levantó delicadamente la barbilla de Akane e hizo suyos aquellos labios que durante tantas noches soñara que poseía, fue un beso largo y cálido. Mei Lin sonrió tímidamente mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro y decidió alejarse de ese lugar, todo sucedió en segundos, Mao Lin al ver a su hermana destrozada aflojó un poco el abrazo sobre Aoki, quién al sentir ese pequeño descuido, proyectó por sobre su hombro a su captor y con un movimiento vertiginoso, por la rabia que sentía, sacó de su pantorrilla un pequeño revolver.

-Te lo dije Saotome, me llevaré lo que más amas.

Akane estaba en el blanco del disparo de Aoki, Ranma sintió que el pecho le ardía, tenía el recordatorio grabado en la mente " _Nunca perderé a otro de mis seres queridos_ ", con un movimiento felino, giro a Akane, y en una fracción de segundo recibió el impacto de lleno, un rictus de dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

-¡Ranma Noooo!...Gritó un desesperado Ryouga…

-¿Qué he hecho?...Gimió Aoki…..

Todo fue muy rápido, Aoki tiró el arma al piso y su boca se abrió desmesuradamente, la escena de Ranma encima del cuerpo de Akane fue lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente tras el golpe de Ryouga, en tanto Akane parpadeaba confundida no entendía por qué Ranma estaba encima de ella y ese líquido caliente que comenzó a mojar su pecho, le quemaba, giró rápidamente la cabeza y chocó con la pálida cara de Ranma quien con una voz entrecortada preguntó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ranma yo ¿Qué paso?

-Menos mal.

-¿Pero que, por qué tú? ¡Ranma! ¡Estas sangrando!

Akane recostó a Ranma sobre sus piernas, la bala había traspasado su costado derecho y la sangre salía libremente manchando rápidamente la duela del Dojo, Kasumi corrió a llamar una ambulancia y Nabiki estaba paralizada no sabía qué hacer. Gente moviéndose por todos lados, voces conocidas, desesperación, para Ranma solo existía el reconfortante regazo de Akane, quién no se había separado ni un segundo desde el disparo de Aoki.

-¿Sabes Akane? El amor es hermoso, porque te lo llevas contigo.

-Por favor Ranma, no me digas eso ¡Estarás conmigo para siempre! ¡Por favor alguien que me ayude!

-Escúchame Akane, nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo, pero siempre, desde el primer momento en que te vi, no he podido sacarte de mi mente, ni de mi corazón; Akane Tendo ¡Te amo!

-¡Oh! ¡Ranma!

-No temo a la muerte, ya no, porque tu amor sé ira conmigo.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de caer desmayado, la ambulancia llegó; Nabiki repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza – _Esto no puede estar pasando, es una pesadilla_ \- Mei-Lin junto con Akane, subieron en la ambulancia, para no separarse ni un segundo de él mientras era trasladado a gran velocidad al hospital de Nérima.

En una fría sala de recuperación, las dos chicas velaron la noche entera esperando que saliera del coma, el señor Tendo había tenido una recaída y estaba en casa bajo la atención del Dr. Tofu y de Kasumi, Nabiki y los chicos declaraban a la policía, todos los hechos, de cómo Aoki se enriquecía a base de sucios trucos y engaños y lo del disparo a Ranma, fue encarcelado y al final, como Soun Tendo había dicho "Todo se paga a en esta vida" ¡Sí! Aoki había recibido su merecido ¿Pero a qué precio? Esa mañana nublada Akane despertaba fatigada por todos los días que llevaba allí, se levantó de la silla y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacía Ranma.

PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Esa bala era para mí, yo debería estar en tu lugar.

PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..

-Por favor Ranma, esperé mucho tiempo por tu regreso y no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo, tienes que luchar, ser fuerte.

PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..

-Te amo Ranma Saotome, te amo como nunca imaginé hacerlo.

PIP..PIP..PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….

-¿Ranma? ¡Vamos, Baka! No me hagas esto por favor despierta, despierta ¡Ranmaaaaa, nooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!

Aquella mañana en el hospital, mientras una leve lluvia cubría las calles, el corazón de Ranma Saotome dejaba de latir, el cielo lloró amargamente sobre todo Nérima, por la triste historia entre dos seres que se amaban y que el destino trataba nuevamente de separar; Akane lo tomó entre sus brazos y gritó su nombre al cielo, la lluvia de mayo se había marchado.

" _No temo a la muerte, ya no, porque tu amor sé ira conmigo"...Ranma Saotome_

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

_La luz, la calidez en el cuerpo, cuando tu vida pasa frente a ti en un segundo y en lo profundo de este lugar, la desnudez lo es todo, porque has regresado al principio, al lugar donde todo comenzó._

 _-Que cálido se siente aquí, es como si estuviera en el vientre de mamá ¿Cómo puedo recordar eso? Me siento tan bien, odiaría despertar ahora, seguramente esto es un sueño ¿Akane dónde estás? Te extraño tanto ¡Ah! Cuanta paz…_

 _-¡Levántate Ranma!_

 _¡Esa voz! Me llama ¿Quién será? ¡Me es tan familiar!._

 _-¿Estás seguro de querer estar aquí?_

 _-¿Papá? ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo frío, no siento mi cuerpo, no quiero despertar, déjenme en la calidez, en la paz…..Abrazándose a sí mismo como un niño pequeño….._

 _Cuando tu vida pasa frente a ti en un segundo y te das cuenta que has caído en un pozo sin fondo, la calidez de sentirse vivo se transforma en él frío abrazo de la muerte y solo una luz al final del camino puede ser tu salvación o tu perdición, cuando debes decidir si vale la pena seguir viviendo..._

 _FRIO...OSCURIDAD...UN TUNEL...UNA HERMOSA MUJER...UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL CAMINO...¿MUERTE?..._

" _Hombre muerto que camina entre penumbras"_

CAPITULO V

EL PANTEÓN FAMILIAR...

HOSPITAL DE NERIMA...

-¡Ha entrado en paro cardiaco! ¡Rápido hay que llevarlo a urgencias!

Akane y Mei-Lin corrían junto a la camilla en donde Ranma había caído en paro cardiaco. Akane sostenía fuertemente su mano, como si temiera perderlo, bueno, en realidad lo estaba perdiendo.

-Vamos Ranma, despierta pelea, por favor, no me puedes dejar así.

-Lo siento señoritas, hasta aquí pueden pasar.

El cuerpo de Ranma fue llevado a la sala de urgencias, trataban desesperadamente de hacerlo reaccionar, ambas se quedaron paradas frente a aquella puerta metálica. Akane se sintió sola como nunca antes, pero sobre todo impotente por no poder hacer algo por el hombre que amaba.

" _Tan solo al mirarle en mi regazo al despertar y entre mis brazos, me bastaron... Y estando ahí, por fin entendí que siempre sería mía...La amo"..._

Akane recordó aquellas palabras que con tanto amor dijera Ranma antes de la inauguración del Dojo.

Era muy temprano aquel domingo tan especial en Nérima, Akane volvía de compras del centro comercial, se había empeñado en demostrarle a Ranma que después de ocho años por fin había aprendido a cocinar, los últimos días cuando ella insinuaba que quería cocinar para él, extrañamente le salía algún compromiso urgente, desde comprar algunos aditamentos para el Dojo, hasta alguna extraña dolencia que ameritaba visitar al Dr. Tofú, en resumen, evitaba cualquier contacto con la ya conocida comida tóxica de Akane "Grave error" Ella había aprendido a hacerlo de una forma, si no digna de un alto gourmet, al menos si para satisfacer el tan voraz apetito de su ex prometido y aprovechando que ese domingo Ranma tenía que hacer limpieza en el Dojo, nada ni nadie lo podría salvar.

Caminó rumbo a la cocina, pero detuvo su paso al observar a Ranma escribiendo afanosamente bajo la sombra del cerezo, en una libreta color rojo sangre, intentó seguir su camino pero la curiosidad fue más grande, así que dejó las bolsas en el piso y sigilosamente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, tratando de no llamar su atención, estaba absorto escribiendo y ella lo miraba detenidamente desde la parte trasera del otro cerezo, su perfil, su cabello que caía rebelde en su frente, se le veía tranquilo, como si estuviera en completa paz. Akane sonrió feliz al poder mirarlo de aquella manera y aquella potente voz se suavizó un poco al descubrirla.

-Aún no se te quita esa manía de espiar a la gente ¿Verdad?

-Cuando será el día que no te des cuenta que estoy cerca ¿Qué escribes?

-Mi libro de técnicas de la escuela "SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU"..

-¿En serio? ¿Y podría verlo?

-Aún no está listo, espero imprimirlo pronto para hacer mi presentación con él en China, pronto me graduaré.

-Me gustaría ayudarte.

-No te preocupes Mei-Lin ya está haciendo todos los preparativos para...para _…..Yo y mi gran boca….._

Akane clavó su mirada en el piso y apretaba fuertemente sus puños _-esa...esa...otra vez ella-_ Ranma se dio cuenta de esto y por primera vez aclaró todo, basta ya de malos entendidos -Pensó-

-¡Bueno! Ella también está conmigo en la universidad y es trabajo de ambos ¿Quieres en verdad ayudarme?

-¡Claro!

-Practiquemos esta kata…..Ranma le mostró unas posiciones que había dibujado en la libreta...

Akane observaba detenidamente los dibujos, mientras en su mente trataba de asimilar todas y cada una de las posiciones.

-¡Tu! Serás el atacante primero, yo me defenderé y viceversa.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estas lista?

-¡Lista!

Se miraron a los ojos y antes de dar inicio a la práctica, ambos se dieron el saludo de combate y Ranma le gritó la primera posición.

-CHUDAN GYAKU-ZUKI (GOLPE CON BRAZO CONTRARIO A PIERNA)

Akane dio dos pasos hacia atrás colocando su pie izquierdo al frente y con el brazo izquierdo en posición para defender la parte alta ante cualquier golpe y al grito de _¡Kia!_ Lanzó un golpe frontal a media altura con la mano derecha _¡Kiai!_ Ranma se distanció un poco y con un movimiento aplicó un GEDAN-BARAI (BLOQUEO EN ZONA BAJA) bloqueando con un movimiento izquierdo hacia abajo, la muñeca de Akane. Sin darle respiro, Ranma ahora envía el mismo golpe y Akane que no se ve sorprendida ante la rapidez de Ranma, lo bloquea como segundos antes hiciera _¡Kiai!_ Ranma sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a su alumna.

-Aprendes rápido, veamos si no fue solo suerte.

-Cuando quieras ¡Baka!

-CHUDAN GYAKU-ZUKI (Ranma sonrió de forma extraña)

Akane tomo su posición, pero Ranma simplemente estaba allí parado sin tomar posición alguna – _Que extraño_ —pensó—Así que nuevamente lanzó su golpe directo al pecho de Ranma _¡Kiai!_ Quién esta vez dejó ir su cuerpo hacia atrás bloqueando la muñeca de Akane con un movimiento de izquierda a derecha de su brazo izquierdo CHUDAN UCHI-UKE (BLOQUEO ZONA MEDIA), al notar la confusión de Akane, rápidamente la contraatacó y a centímetros de golpearla en el pecho detuvo su puño _¡Kiai!_

-¡Cielos!...Sorprendida por la rapidez de Ranma…

-¡Vamos Akane! Sabías que te atacaría.

-Es que eres muy rápido.

-Debo practicar esta kata para integrarla a mi tratado, se hace en pareja y yo...bueno...tu y yo...pensaba que tal vez tu querrías...no se…..

-Yo...claro. .me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte a practicar...

-Gracias Akane….. _Lo hice, será mi pareja en la apertura del Dojo…_...

-Pero con una condición.

- _E_ _sto no me gusta nada…._ Dime...

-Hoy como muestra de agradecimiento cocinaré para ti…. _Te tengo…._..

-¿Qué? Mira Akane en verdad te lo agradezco pero hoy…...Tengo que...que... ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-No, no, no Tú te quedarás a comer conmigo y no acepto un ¡No! Por respuesta ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Ranma dejó caer sus hombros en señal de rendición, ya era todo suyo, si él ya había mostrado sus nuevas habilidades en las artes marciales, ahora ella le mostraría sus nuevos conocimientos en cocina. Por la tarde Akane se esmeraba en la cocina mientras Ranma daba vueltas como enloquecido en su antigua habitación, imaginando cuantos días estaría postrado en su futón atacado por horribles cólicos provocados por la comida de Akane, peor aún y si perdía la vida en el intento _-¡Demonios!-_ la apertura del Dojo era al día siguiente.

_No me puedo confiar, tengo que supervisarla o me hará pasar un mal rato y si yo...¡Claro! Como no lo había pensado antes.

Ranma bajaba temeroso las escaleras, pensando en que si Akane se daba cuenta de su plan, sin dudarlo lo mandaría a volar con su mazo, que días antes había _recuperado ¡El muy maldito!_ –Pensó—Como era posible que a su regreso también el mazo haya aparecido, bueno ese era otro cuento, lo importante era distraer lo suficiente a Akane para que dejara de cocinar.

-¿Qué prepararé? Creo que una comida japonesa típica sería lo apropiado, después de tantos años en China ha de extrañar esto, veamos mi recetario …..Comenzó a leer su reetario…..En primer término se sirven unos entremeses de mariscos, pescados y verduras crudas.

Mientras Akane diestramente cortaba en pequeñas porciones algunas verduras, en una vaporera los camarones y langostinos hervían despidiendo un aroma que llegó directo a la nariz de Ranma quién observaba con asombro lo bien que ella trabajaba en la cocina, con mucha naturalidad, podría decirse que casi tan hábilmente como Kasumi y las especias que había utilizado en los mariscos, le daban un aroma exquisito, una vez perfectamente hervidos, los presentó en un platón junto con las verduras crudas y un poco de Mochi (Arroz dulce) y vertió en los mariscos Shoyu (Salsa de soja) y un poco de Sansho (Pimienta) Basta decir que apenas con el entremés, a Ranma ya se le hacía agua la boca ¿Cómo era posible que aquello tuviera tan buen aspecto? Pero bueno, el sabor era otra cosa, así que se limitó a seguir observando, su plan ya hasta se le había olvidado.

Akane continuó cocinando, esta vez era el turno de la sopa Ossonimono que se presenta en tazas de madera y que se prepara con algas, huevos, carne y legumbres, recordó por un instante Ryugenzawa, aquella vez gracias a "El agua de la vida" había quedado muy bien, pero esta vez sería diferente, imaginó a Ranma bebiendo aquella sopa y disfrutándola.

-¡Cielos! Si entro tal vez podría darme una probada antes de comer, muero de hambre.

Ranma entró cuidadosamente para robar un camarón del platón y de una vez saber a lo que se exponía, su olor era inmejorable y que decir de su aspecto, con sumo cuidado iba a tomar el camarón cuando un tenedor se incrustó en la pared a centímetros de su mano.

-Así que espiando ¿No Saotome?

-Es que yo, bueno ya sabes..

-Tienes 3 segundos para salir de mi cocina.

-¿Tu cocina?

-Antes de que te salude un viejo amigo tuyo-…..Apareciendo un gran mazo en la mano…

-Está bien, está bien ya me voy.

Sonrió divertida al ver la cara de Ranma, esa mirada cuando veía su mazo, la adoraba, sacudió un poco su cabeza y continuo con su labor, mientras Ranma que lo suyo no era darse por vencido fácilmente, se acurrucó a un lado de la puerta para seguir espiando.

-¡Demonios! Estuve tan cerca, pues que se cree que me puede tener hambriento hasta que le dé la gana ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Qué es ese olor? No puedo creerlo huele delicioso.

Akane iba a dar el toque final para aquella comida, era hora del plato fuerte, mientras preparaba las brochetas Yakitori (Pechuga de pollo en cuadritos, cebolletas, pimientos, azúcar, licor, salsa de soja) Y en la parrilla las volteaba hasta llegar al término perfecto. De repente el llamado a comer, una mesa perfecta y sobre todo con la dama adecuada, momentos de tensión cuando ante aquellos platillos Ranma tomó sus palillos y se decidió a probar, unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, todo tenía muy buen aspecto, pero...

-¡Esto! ¡Esto! No puedo creerlo.

-¿Y bien? He mejorado ¿No?

-¡Delicioso!

Ranma comía con glotonería todo lo que Akane había preparado, tenía que aceptarlo, ahora era una excelente cocinera, ella levantó su vaso y pidió a Ranma brindaran por la apertura del Dojo y de esa manera, con una excelente comida y un gran brindis ambos tuvieron una espléndida tarde, bueno casi, porque antes que Akane pudiera hacer algo por hablar acerca de sus sentimientos con él, se despidió cortésmente, dando gracias por la comida, para retirarse al Dojo a dar los toques finales.

Mientras lavaba los platos y utensilios que utilizó en la comida, su mente la torturaba, odiaba ser tan cobarde para no hablar con él, de pronto voces conocidas en el Dojo llamaron su atención y al asomarse los vio divertidos, platicando de quien sabe cuántas cosas, se sintió tan celosa, tan solo hace unos minutos estaba con ella compartiendo la mesa y ahora regresaba con Mei-Lin a hablar tal vez de cuanto le gustaba ¡Demonios! Tenía la necesidad de saber de una vez por todas lo que pasaba entre ellos, así que con sigilo se dirigió al Dojo.

-¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices?

-No he tenido el valor de hacerlo, pero desde siempre lo he hecho y aquel terrible día en Jusenkyo, tal vez suene arrogante pero...Ranma hizo una pausa y miró con emoción hacia la habitación de Akane y señalándola…. Ella, esa chica violenta que casi muere en mis brazos, te diré Mei que " _Tan solo al mirarle en mi regazo al despertar y entre mis brazos, me bastaron... Y estando ahí, por fin entendí que siempre sería mía...La amo"_

Mei-Lin ocultó una mueca de dolor y con renovados bríos miró a Ranma, mientras tanto detrás de la puerta, Akane apoyada en la pared tenía su mano en la boca tratando de evitar gritar de emoción, por fin, había escuchado lo que siempre soñó, Ranma Saotome la amaba y sus ojos no pudieron contener más las lágrimas.

-Te felicito por reconocer tus sentimientos...Yo..yo...tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lo siento Mei-….Con un aire de tristeza, sabía que la había lastimado….-Pero así son las cosas-….Mirando al cielo….-Algún día se lo diré y tal vez, solo tal vez logre hacerla feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

Ranma continuó con los toques finales del Dojo, mientras que una chica emocionada como nunca lo había estado, lo miraba desde la parte trasera del Dojo.

 _-¡Baka!_ Ya lo has hecho…..Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos…..

¡Sí! Fue un momento mágico, algo que jamás olvidaría, el hombre que siempre ocupó su corazón, por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos por ella, no directamente, pero lo escuchó, después buscaría que se lo dijera frente a frente, esa era la idea, pero nunca imaginó que le diría cuanto la amaba en una ambulancia y con rumbo a un lugar del cual tal vez no saldría con vida ¡No! Ella no podía permitir que todo acabara así, alguien debía hacer algo por ayudarlo, una mano divina debía hacer el milagro. En tanto Nodoka Saotome hacía su aparición en el hospital, al enterarse de lo que había pasado voló a Japón y al llegar buscó con una mirada fría a la culpable de que su hijo estuviera en tal situación. Akane levantó por un momento la mirada y al ver los ojos de la madre de Ranma, sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, allí frente a ella estaba la que pudo ser su madre, la que en algún momento creyó y confió completamente en ella. Akane le había fallado y avergonzada clavo su vista en el piso, Nodoka buscó ahora la mirada de Mei-Lin, quién con mirada de súplica pidió que no fuese dura con ella. Los ojos de aquella mujer se nublaron por las lágrimas y con paso firme se colocó frente a la abatida Akane, posando su mano en su hombro.

-Él estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Akane levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas…..Señora Saotome, nunca fue mi intención, yo no quería...¡Perdóneme!...Akane se abrazó con desesperación a sus piernas...

-¡No! Hija mía, perdóname a mí.

Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente y en el fondo de su corazón Akane sintió alivio en los brazos maternales de Nodoka, por fin su alma estaba tranquila, había ganado su perdón.

-¿Akane?

 _CALIDEZ...BLANCO...QUIETUD..._

-Eso es lo que deseo, aunque sea lo que sea...yo...

-¡Ranma! ¡Levántate hijo, mío!

 _-(¡Él!)_ ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

-¿Estás seguro de querer estar aquí?

-¡No! Tú moriste, yo te vi morir con mis propios ojos. Entonces ¿Yo también morí?

-¡No! Él no debe estar aquí ¡Levántate Ranma! Este no es tu lugar.

La luz al final de aquel túnel daba paso a una figura, una figura de mujer que Ranma no podía distinguir bien.

-¿Akane?

Ranma lentamente se fue acercando a aquella visión por momentos parecía ser ella, la del cabello corto azulado, pero esa mirada.

-No, no es ella ¡Hay algo! No son sus ojos ¡Hay algo ahí! ¿Es ella? ¿Si es? ¡No! No es nada.

De aquella incesante luz una figura apareció, aquel asesino de su padre, el guerrero escorpión que le arrebatara de su lado, furia incontenible se apoderó de él nuevamente y como aquella vez lo golpeó hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus brazos no pudieron golpear más, algo estaba mal, él ya lo había matado antes _¿Qué era toda esta locura?_ Una voz lo llamaba.

-Ven...ven...ven...

-¡Esa voz!

-Lo estamos perdiendo Doctor.

-¡Vamos muchacho, eres fuerte, vamos!...El doctor intentaba inútilmente revivirlo mediante electrochoques en su pecho…...

En la sala de espera Akane sintió una punzada en el corazón, un presagio de que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, apretó fuertemente las manos contra su pecho.

-¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Hazlo, hazlo por mí, por nosotros!

-¡No! Ranma Saotome no pudo haber muerto ¿A—a-Akane?

-Ven...ven...

La luz al final del túnel, esa figura de mujer y tras de ella un hombre, Aoki el asesino con un revolver en la mano.

-Me llevaré a lo que más amas Saotome, tomaré la vida de Akane.

-¡No!

El chico de coleta alcanza a su asesino y le toma por la garganta, él cae a sus pies, carente de vida, pero no es él, sino el guerrero escorpión que mató a su padre, desconcertado levanta la vista nuevamente a aquella luz.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo he sido el mejor artista marcial? ¿Por cuánto tiempo he sido poderoso? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo veo a través de los ojos del Dragón? ¿Yo soy el Dragón?

Ranma camina a través del túnel totalmente oscuro y al mirarse detenidamente no era humano, era una especie de reptil, un dragón que se deslizaba hacia la luz, en la que se divisaban muchos guerreros escorpión.

-¿Es lo que soy? ¡Sí! El Dragón a nada le teme, no es débil, no es mortal como quién si puede ser abrazado por la muerte ¡Ranma Saotome!

El dragón es alcanzado por una de las garras de los guerreros escorpión y se revuelca en el suelo, ha sido una herida mortal, del vientre emerge Ranma quién se niega a ser derrotado, se levanta tambaleante y se dirige nuevamente a la luz en donde Aoki ríe nuevamente sin parar.

-Me debo liberar de esto ¡Soy Ranma Saotome! El que siempre he sido y el que será libre ¡Maldito! No hay Dragón ¡Solo yo! Ranma Saotome es mi debilidad y mi fuerza.

-No responde Doctor.

Los médicos trabajaban desesperadamente por devolverle la vida a Ranma, pero eran inútiles todos sus esfuerzos, su corazón no respondía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-20 minutos sin respuesta.

Al final el Doctor con los hombros caídos hace la pregunta que nadie quiere escuchar.

-¿Hora de la muerte?

-10:45 A.M.

En la sala de espera Akane reprime un sollozo con su mano, ella sabe, presiente.

-¡Ranma! No por favor, que no sea cierto.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?

Pregunta angustiada Mei Lin ambas se miran fijamente, no necesitan palabras para saber lo que ha pasado y se abrazan fuertemente envueltas en llanto, mientras Nodoka apretó los puños, su hijo no era un cobarde, él no se dejaría vencer, ella confiaba ciegamente en Ranma.

 _Más cerca, más cerca ¿Akane?_

-Ven, ven …. Mira nuevamente a Aoki apuntándole con un revolver...

 _Más cerca, más cerca...¡Akane!_

-¡Akane será mía!

 _Más cerca, más cerca...¡Ya voy a tu lado!_

Las risas retumban en sus oídos, en su corazón y congelan su alma.

 _Más cerca, más cerca...¡Te amo!_

Ranma camina hacia Aoki, hacia la luz, siente nuevamente ese frío recorrer su cuerpo, el abrazo de la muerte que acelera su corazón y la marca del dragón en su pecho comienza a arder.

-Te daré fin.

 _¡No! Que no suceda de nuevo ¡Ayúdame Akane! ¡No me dejes aquí, no_ _quiero perderte!_

-¡Sí! Te voy a eliminar una y otra y otra vez.

 _¡Akane Tendo yo te amo!_

… _EL RETUMBAR DEL ECO DE LA BALA EN SU CEREBRO, DESPUÉS, OSCURIDAD SOLAMENTE..._

En la oscuridad de aquel lugar Ranma dejó de sentir aquel frío recorrer su cuerpo, estaba tan cansado que apenas podía pensar y de esa manera comprendió lo que había pasado, todo llegó a su final y él estaba preparado para partir, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para regresar, pero esa luz intensa que iluminó la nada, tenía la última palabra _...¿RESURRECCIÓN?..._

-¡Ranma! Tu deber es cuidar a mi hija.

-¡Esa voz! ¿Sr. Tendo?

-¿Akane? ¿Akane?

-¿Eh, que?

Nabiki había llegado hasta el lugar, con una mirada angustiada y a punto de romper en llanto.

-Nabiki ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunta preocupada Mei-Lin.

-Papá...Papá...

-¿Qué sucede con Papá? ¡Nabiki responde!

-Está muy grave.

-¿Que?

-Ve con tu Padre hija mía.

-Pero Tía Nodoka ¡Ranma está!

-No lo digas, él es un Saotome y lo logrará-…Tomando sus manos…-Confía en mí-

-No puedo dejarlo Tía.

-Tu Padre te necesita.

Renuente Akane asintió con la cabeza y salió a toda prisa del hospital, en compañía de Nabiki. Mei-Lin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al observar al Médico encargado de Ranma, dirigirse hacia ellas y por su rostro al parecer no traía buenas noticias. Nodoka anidó sus manos contra su pecho.

-¿Familiares de Ranma Saotome?

-¡Sí!...Respondió con voz temblorosa Mei-Lin...

-Hicimos todo lo humanamente posible pero.

-¡Él no ha muerto! …..Elevó la voz Nodoka…...

-Mire, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero.

-¡Tiene razón señora Saotome! ¡Él no ha muerto!

Ambas apretaron fuertemente sus manos, algo les decía que él regresaría.

CASA TENDO.

Akane y Nabiki entraron a la casa buscando desesperadamente al Dr. Tofú y en la habitación de su Padre.

-Doctor ¿Qué sucede con Papá?

El Dr. Tofú levantó la mirada y sus ojos lo delataban, no había más que hacer, todo era cuestión de tiempo y al ver la demacrada figura de Soun Tendo postrado en su cama, las lágrimas surcaron abundantes sus mejillas.

-¿A-a-akane?

-Aquí estoy Papá.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ranma?

-Él...él….Trató de ocultar su rostro para que no la viera llorar...

-No llores mi pequeña todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Soun comenzó a apretar fuertemente su pecho y un dolor insoportable lo inundó, el Dr. Tofú tocó un punto de presión en su cuello bloqueando un nervio, tratando de esta manera aminorar el dolor, con su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente la mano de Akane y antes de caer inconsciente.

-Yo lo traeré de regreso, es una promesa.

-¿Papá?

Akane no podía soltar la mano de Soun, en su inconciencia la sujetaba fuertemente, ella era la última conexión con el mundo de los vivos.

-¿Tío Soun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La intensa luz que cegaba a Ranma fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, en tanto la figura del Padre de Akane tomaba forma y sin más, ambos se encontraban frente a frente en una hermosa playa, la blanca arena resplandecía como si estuviese hecha de polvo de estrella, por momentos Ranma se deleitó ante aquella rara belleza, el agua cristalina como jamás hubiera visto en algún lugar, el cielo vestido de un azul intenso y en el horizonte el sol resplandecía intensamente con raros fulgores que no lastimaban sus ojos, sino que lo llenaban de una extraña y reconfortante calidez, si este era el paraíso, sobrepasaba todo lo que en algún momento se pudo mencionar de él.

-Solo he venido a recordarte algo, antes de partir.

-¿Qué dices? Akane y las chicas te necesitan, no puedes abandonarlas así, déjame partir en tu lugar.

-¿Y causarle una pena mayor a mi hija? ¡Nunca! Te hice volver de China y no dejaré que te vayas y la dejes de nuevo.

-¿Pero Tío? Yo no soy nada, en cambio tú lo eres todo para ella, después de que su madre muriera…..Apretó sus puños al recordar tantas veces que ella llorara a su madre…. ¡No Tío! No permitiré que sufra como lo ha hecho por su madre ¡Iré en tu lugar!

Soun Tendo lo miró con infinita ternura

-¡Muchacho idiota! No tienes ni idea de cuánto te ama Akane, sin saberlo hace años que me robaste su corazón.

-¿Papá? Por favor no me dejes, por favor.

El cuerpo de Soun se colapsó, con una mueca de dolor y antes de irse apretó una vez más la mano de su hija.

-Pronto lo tendrás de vuelta.

-¿Qué dices? Está contigo, no puedo creerlo.

Soun tomó por el hombro a Ranma y lo condujo a uno de los extremos de la playa y mientras se dirigían a una pequeña choza.

-¡Sabes! Siempre quise vivir a la orilla del mar acompañado de la mujer que amaba. Ranma no cometas el mismo error que yo ¿No sufriste estos ocho años sin ella?

-¡Claro! Como no te imaginas.

De aquella pequeña choza, una hermosa mujer de cabello corto azulado pero un poco más quebrado que el de Akane, le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa; Ranma comprendió de quién había heredado esa sonrisa...La Sra. Tendo...

-¡Hola Ranma!

-¿Sra. Tendo? Yo...

Ella cubrió su boca con su dedo y...

-Cuídala mucho y dile que cuando quiera verme solo mire al espejo y allí estaré …...¡Es hora Soun!...

-Lo ves hijo mío, ahora ve con ella.

-Tío espera.

" _SIEMPRE CON EL CORAZÓN POR DELANTE ANTE CUALQUIER CONTRARIEDAD...RECUERDALO"_

La luz cegó a Ranma por un momento y al abrir los ojos solo vio las lámparas del quirófano del hospital.

-¡A-a-a-akane!

PIP...PIP...PIP...PIP...PIP...

-¿Volvió?

Confundidos se miraron las enfermeras quienes estaban recogiendo todo y en la sala de espera.

-¡Él no ha muerto! …..Elevó la voz Nodoka…...

-Mire, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero...

-¡Tiene razón señora Saotome! ¡Él no ha muerto!

-Pues lo acepten o no él se ha ido.

-¿Doctor? ...Él...él...regresó...

-¿Qué?

Nodoka y Mei se miraron y sonrieron envueltas en llanto; Ranma Saotome se había salvado.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Regresó!

Fue lo último que Soun dijo antes de comenzar a aflojar el apriete en la mano de Akane.

-¿Papá?...Busco los ojos del Dr. Tofú quién con pasos firmes se acercó a revisar los signos vitales de Soun, después solo negó con la cabeza…...

-¡Adiós Papá! Gracias por traerlo de vuelta-...Akane apretó por última vez su mano y lloró como una niña pequeña en el pecho de Soun Tendo.

Salió de la casa perdida en sus pensamientos rumbo al hospital, mientras una leve lluvia la refrescaba un poco, su corazón estaba tranquilo, sabía que su padre por fin estaba descansando y que Ranma extrañamente estaba fuera de peligro, el camino se hizo corto y cuando levantó la mirada allí estaba el hospital.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane! Él regresó, está bien.

Akane apretó los puños tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero era muy tarde y levantó la mirada a Mei-Lin, con una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas…..Lo sé Mei-Lin, mi Padre me lo dijo.

-¿Tu Papá?

Por unos momentos Mei-Lin la observó detenidamente, al final asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo. Akane rompió en llanto y sería su rival quién en aquella lluviosa tarde de mayo le ayudara a desahogar su adolorido corazón.

SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fatídica noticia de la muerte de Soun Tendo, trataban de reconstruirse tras la pérdida del pilar de la familia y Nodoka fue un gran apoyo para las chicas Tendo, junto con el Dr. Tofú y amigos, estuvieron en todo momento con ellas, hasta Kuno Tatewaki dio su sentido pésame a la familia, no sin antes declarar su amor a Akane y preguntar como cientos de veces lo hiciera, sobre la desaparición de la chica de los cabellos de fuego; Ryouga y Ukyo hicieron un gran esfuerzo para recuperar la clientela del Uuchan's. En tanto el Nekohanten cerró sus puertas junto con todo su pasado en Nérima. Mousse y Shampoo vendieron el negocio para regresar y establecerse en China, con el tiempo quizás lo suyo funcionaría.

Akane regresaba como cada uno de los días desde el ingreso de Ranma al hospital, a pesar de su milagroso regreso, aún no recobraba la conciencia, así que seguiría visitándolo hasta que por fin despertara, le hacía mucha falta a su lado y más en esos momentos de pena. Ya en su habitación, besó su frente y tomó fuertemente su mano.

-Regresa Ranma, te necesito, me haces mucha falta.

La voz de Akane era como una orden que lo obligó lentamente a abrir los ojos.

-¡Ho..o. .aa! ¡Kawaiikune!

-¿Ranma?

Ella se dejó caer en su pecho y comenzó a llorar para desahogarse; Ranma comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

-Perdóname por el susto que te hice pasar.

 _-¡Ranma no Baka!_ Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Te lo prometo.

-Algún día me pagarás el susto que me diste.

Al día siguiente Ranma recibió una visita poco usual durante su estancia en el hospital de Nérima; Nabiki Tendo se había infiltrado a su habitación y mientras él fingía dormir se acercó amorosamente a él y beso sus labios.

-Tal vez cuando despiertes nunca pueda estar cerca de ti como lo estoy en este momento, por eso te lo diré una sola vez. Te Amo Ranma y me duele en el alma que tu corazón sea de otra. Pero me hace inmensamente feliz que sea Akane a quién por fin le entregues tu corazón…..Besando nuevamente sus labios….. Hazla muy feliz….Dejando una cajita negra en el buró junto a la cama…..Ya lo sabes Saotome, no cumples y te las verás conmigo.

Ranma abrió los ojos y toco sus labios con la mano, mientras que tomaba la caja y al abrirla recordó el anillo que hacía ocho años le encomendó le diera a Akane cuando se casara.

-Te lo prometo Nabiki, ella será muy feliz.

CASA TENDO.

Una chica china empacaba sus cosas para decir adiós al hombre que había amado siempre, al salir a la estancia se topó con Nodoka, ella la miró dulcemente y le abrazó.

-Gracias Mei-Lin por cuidar tantos años de mi hijo, quisiera que esto no terminara así pero ya sabes, en el corazón nadie manda.

-Lo sé Nodoka, despídase por mí y cuando lo vea entréguele esto-…..Sacando un libro color rojo sangre con un dragón dorado como adorno…-Cuando regrese a China para la graduación dígale que esperaré por él-

-Así lo haré.

Se abrazaron por última vez y Mei Lin abandonó para siempre la casa Tendo.

-"TRATADO MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU"..

Akane que se dirigía al hospital la miraba triste desde la puerta de la casa...

-¿Se fue para siempre Tía Nodoka?

-Así parece Akane ¿Podrías entregarle esto a Ranma?

-¡Claro! Tía.

AZOTEA DEL HOSPITAL DE NÉRIMA.

Ranma miraba al horizonte, con cierto aire de tristeza, se sentía culpable de no haber hecho algo por ayudar a Soun Tendo, pero nadie puede contra la muerte, clavó la mirada al piso, unos pasos conocidos y una cálida mano en su hombro, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sabes! Él en verdad te amaba mucho, me pidió que te lo recordara siempre y tu madre es una mujer muy hermosa, tan hermosa como tú, me dijo que cuando quieras verla, te mires al espejo y allí estará, porque ella vive en ti.

-¿Eso te dijo? …Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse...

-Akane, yo en verdad lo siento...Yo debí...En verdad ¡Perdóname!

Por unos momentos se volvió a sentir como un niño pequeño he indefenso y por primera vez desde que la conociera, se refugió en los brazos de Akane y rompió en llanto.

-¡Baka! Como puedo perdonarte el que me quieras tanto.

En lo alto del hospital de Nérima ambos se abrazaron fuertemente tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido y de reconstruir lo que alguna vez en una mala jugada del destino, les fue arrebatado, acto seguido Akane le entregó el libro.

-Quieres decir que ella ¿Se fue?

-¡Sí!

Ranma abrió el libro y en la pasta había una dedicatoria.

" _Para el hombre que con su entrega y dedicación, me enseñó que la vida es más de lo que uno mismo espera y gracias a su apoyo y consejos he llegado a comprender que si actúas con el corazón por delante ante cualquier contrariedad, las cosas siempre se solucionarán"..._

 _Para ti Ranma Saotome siempre te amaré..._

 _MEI-LIN..._

-¿Con el corazón por delante?

Mientras en el cielo un gran avión sobrevolaba por encima de ellos.

En el avión Mei-Lin junto con su hermano surcaban por última vez el cielo japonés rumbo a China, tras la recuperación de Ranma llegó el momento en que su presencia ya no era necesaria en la casa de los Tendo, al menos eso pensó, la verdad era que Ranma no la quería dejar partir, ella era un parte muy importante en su vida, pero no podía darle lo que ella buscó durante tantos años, su corazón; así que lo más sensato fue dejarla partir a que rehiciera su vida, era joven y hermosa y muchos chicos buscarían ganar su amor, lo que sí estaba claro para Mei-Lin era que solo a un hombre amaría para toda la vida a su primer y único amor: Ranma Saotome.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mei?

-Ahora ya estoy bien hermano, hice lo correcto.

-Te recuperarás hermana, lo sé.

-¡Bueno! La vida sigue ¿No?

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, todo debía comenzar de nuevo y lo afrontarían de una mejor manera, lo que era una verdad es que no regresarían nunca más a Japón y de esta manera el avión se perdió en el horizonte diciendo adiós al país del "Sol Naciente"

PANTEÓN FAMILIAR SAOTOME – TENDO, MESES DESPUÉS...

Ranma depositó un ramo de rosas en la tumba de la señora Tendo y le dedicó una oración a la persona que un día lo salvara de la muerte, quién en un momento de angustia le recordó por qué debía seguir viviendo, el que le recordó, que el amor todo lo vence y que aunque en los momentos más difíciles, si actúas con el corazón por delante, todo se puede alcanzar ¿Su nombre? Soun Tendo, el hombre que le encomendó la tarea más hermosa que él pudiera imaginar, cuidar a Akane. Ranma apretó fuertemente el anillo que años antes confiara a Nabiki, por fin debía hacer lo correcto, debía tomar una decisión o morir en el intento.

-Te lo juro. Tío Soun, nunca mientras estos brazos estén con vida, le pasará algo a Akane ni a ninguna de las chicas y nuevamente, gracias por devolverme la vida.

En tanto para Aoki la cárcel no era precisamente aquello que alegrara su corazón, así que decidió declararse loco, para que fuese transferido. Grave error, si alguna vez fue normal, a la entrada de aquella institución su vida cambió por completo ¿Su nuevo hogar? Una celda. Y en la profundidad de ella, mira a la nada con los ojos envueltos por el terror, las sombras, voces, risas, escorpiones y un gran Dragón lo torturan noche a noche, desde el día que atentó contra Ranma Saotome, el precio se ha estipulado, pagará por su maldad y obsesión que destrozó corazones y separó sentimientos, las voces de la muerte rondándolo, llamándolo, enloqueciendo su cerebro, una y otra vez, hasta que pierda la razón y caiga en los abismos de la locura.

-¡No!

Un grito ensordecedor se pierde en lo profundo de aquel manicomio.

CASA TENDO.

"La máxima importancia en el SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU recae sobre la fuerza - resistencia física - seguida en segundo lugar por la técnica. Uno tiene que entrenar duro para conseguir un fuerte poder corporal y pulir la técnica a través de la disciplina personal. En tercer lugar, el poder espiritual es necesario. A menos que concurran estos tres atributos, uno no puede probar el dulce sabor de la victoria"

Ranma cerró su tratado y suspirando.

-Todo esto es cierto, pero deberé incluir también "Y con el corazón por delante ante cualquier contrariedad"

-¿Con el corazón por delante?

Akane estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta del Dojo, observándolo divertida y perdidamente enamorada. Ranma corrió hacia ella y levantándola por los aires, comenzó a darle vueltas.

-¡Siiiiiii! Ja ja ja ja ja ja...

-¡Bájameeeee! Ja ja ja ja ja ja...

-Tengo algo para ti...

-¿Qué es?

Ranma se inclinó y le colocó el anillo en su dedo...

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?..

-Ranma yo...

…..Asustado ante la duda de Akane… ¿Estas insinuando que no aceptas?

-Ranma, es que yo amo a otro...

-¿Queeeeeee?.

…Akane corrió alegremente unos pasos… Ja ja ja ja ja ja Te dije que me pagarías el susto que me diste ¿No?..

-¡Eres una...! Entonces entiendo eso como un ¿Sí?..

-Y tú que crees _¡Baka!..._

Ranma la acercó tiernamente hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. Akane sintió con aquel beso, como si él le hubiese bajado una estrella del firmamento, por fin todo estaba en su lugar y en el fondo del patio dos figuras conocidas observaban felices la escena.

-Ja ja ja ja se lo dije Tendo, están hechos el uno para el otro...

-Ja ja ja ja lo sabía Saotome, el buen ojo Tendo nunca me ha fallado, que le parece un juego de Shogi, pero esta vez sin trampas Saotome...

-¡Es un reto Tendo! No me condenaré en el infierno por hacer trampa, siempre le he ganado legalmente...

-¡Tramposo!...

-¡Mal perdedor!...

Ambos amigos fueron desapareciendo fantasmalmente mientras se dirigían hacia su nueva morada, el panteón familiar Saotome-Tendo, el viento soplaba levemente en Nérima, mientras el sol brillaba esplendoroso en todo lo alto, la temporada de lluvia por fin había terminado...

FIN...


End file.
